Sobu Magic High
by Predator7
Summary: Just a story full of Magic, Ice and Darkness.
1. Siege of Vernia

**YO, it's me Predator7**

 **Yeah I rewrote this chapter as I felt due to a review that this chapter was a bit crappy and too shitty so I rewrote majority of the parts.**

 **So Enjoy and leave a review. _**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1-****

 **Siege Of Vernia**

* * *

 **[Djinn's POV]**

A strange reversal had taken place on my Master's lands. Normally this Seaside town would be flared with life….as lively as the half dead can be. Most of the townsmen had been cast under his spell and had been turned into mindless beings only capable of following on minor tasks or Zombie soldiers.

Although it was cruel watching an infant getting stepped over by his mother tugging at a stone to built defenses, it was a pretty sight for me who lived through Chaos. From the fortress the chanting of a very high level spell could be heard, to bring power to the deliverer who was my…latest master Balkan who was a powerful wizard and turned himself into a lich and was now following the Dark Arts…

With his magic he had turned this peaceful seaside town and now formed his army here…well my master was another wizard who served Balkan so ….technically no…practically Yes, Balkan was my Master…though I would give my first born as an Aztec sacrifice to know who had named him that….As to Why he was doing that…

Long Story Short….the Guy wanted Power.

Recently we were ordered to attack a quite faraway. We were ordered to attack a specific school to capture some girl, for one of his plans. The girl looked normal and cute as the Humans say, used normal magic but her real inside self was that she had sealed Demonic powers with an overflow complex…..Oh, I smell explosions….

We attacked the School successfully and kidnapped her….Though we had to put her to sleep because she was going on how we should release her because her brother would hunt us down. Balkan wanted to get her powers so we made quite a mess of the city to delay any pursuers….Did you know how Underfunded their Military is, because we might have destroyed at least 19% of their Force while we were there….I mean we just had 34 Spirits in our group. We evaded capture and returned back to Vernia. Then some stupid dung splattered idiot had the idea of proclaiming how they will conquer the world.

That's when our problem started.

Dark Eden swooped in like Gargoyles and attacked us. They started attacking our areas and advanced right up to the Pallor fortress, the most defended place under Balkan's control. They might be Dangerous but we had managed to stop their assault on our fortress twice with many casualties on both side.

Still, Even if they advanced now they would be too late to stop the Ritual. Only an hour was left and their ground troops would be too slow against our Anti Personal weapons and Our AOE spells from the many weaker Djinns would shatter them.

I floated high above the monastery or what remained of it anyway. My leathery wings moved in strong slow beats my eyes scanned the horizon. Their forces had gathered near the outskirts of the Town just out of the range of our spells. With my Sphere I could see they were waiting for something…but what I didn't know…..or maybe they gave up?

...As unlikely as that is…..as th-..

"Sir I am back" a small voice drew my attention away. It was the Eyeball I had summoned to keep an eye on their camp…..What we can also summon…it's pretty fun actually as you see the energy mostly comes from our summoners, well nothing special but an Eyeball with wings attached to it.

"What do you have to Report?"

"They are waiting for reinforcement just outside the spell ranges" it said.

"Backup huh…. it don't matter who they send. The walls cannot be breached by normal weapons or, magic. I built them after all" I chuckled to myself. I take real pride in my work you know.

"Careful Master, they are very cunning and dirty, not unlike any other organization we have ever fought. Do not take them lightly" It said and flew back to scout the battlefield. Well it wasn't lying Dark Eden is nothing like a World Police or a Magic Association ought to be and don't believe in Honor and also use underhanded methods.

I watched it fly for a few moments and flew down towards the Strahov gate, the main gate of this City. It was the only Gate facing the large Harbor, whose mouth had been blocked with an enchanted long chain like the one I built back in Constantinople.

There were a few summoned warriors, a couple of soldiers and a quite a bit of warlocks as well as several Artillery pieces to stop their advance.

"Who's in charge here?"

A Mithiril armored warlock stepped up. He was the head of the Humans…in their senses serving our master. Though he was a mage he also commanded the mercenaries and hoped to serve under our Lord after he gained Power.

His men had concentrated the majority of the firepower on the Strahov gate utilizing a Hunting Lion strategy. The narrow passes and non visible troops near the Gate's entrance gave off image of an easy crossing, what they didn't know we had concentrated the majority of the firepower on to that spot so we could make a Killzone there.

"No hay Moros en la coasta" [1]

"Good but they are still loitering around the Horizon, can't you take care of them" I asked, to which he shook his head.

"No, they are out of range and not even the Kill words would reach them" he said.

Well looks like so far so good….Anyway what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

 **[SOME DISTANCE AWAY]**

"[Musketeer to Base Juliet, Please respond. Over"]

["This is Base Juliet. Go on Musketeer"]

["Target's spell is about to move into its last phase. I have lost most of my men but the city's still operating Hot. Requesting Reinforcements or we can kiss the world Goodbye. OVER"]

["Roger that Musketeer. We Got a Wing of Night Witches Helicopters and Planes and a Squad of Nighthawks converging on their position, and also…something special. When they engage the Enemy follow them and support them"]

["Ni-Night witches Night Hawk Sir? Are we going to attack alongside them sir? "]

["You heard me soldier. ETA 2 mikes Good Luck Soldier. Base Juliet out"]

["Wilco. Musketeer Out"]

* * *

 **[DJINN'S POV]**

Well so far so good….might as well return to the Fortress and catch a nap….but someone just has to rob me of my relaxation because as I prepared to depart we heard the loudspeaker go off warning us about an attack.

…What is this, Age of Empires?

"AIR RAID!"

"Get up and prepare the Shield, you idiots man the AA Weapons" He yelled as both man and creature scampered off to follow. Two of them disappeared into the tower and after a few seconds the top of the tower glowed and a streak of light burst out from the top and raced towards the other tower to the left, the same thing happened with the tower to its right and all across the city. When all of the rays simultaneously hit the other towers the wards' activated the shield went up.

A couple of seconds later 3 planes flying low at high speed drop several bombs at our position, but they were stopped by the shield.

"They wouldn't benefit with an Air strike" I said nonclatly, as the planes flew away the shield were put down as it took a lot of energy out of the magicians.

"Shut up, don't Jinx us" he shouted furiously.

"INCOMMING" a soldier at the walls yell before jumping for cover, apparently that was useless as the shells slammed into the walls, I was left standing as I had a shield around myself...but others didn't and were blown apart…..i do wonder how some people survive a shell but lose one of each legs and arms…..i tried to catch one of them but was unsuccessful as his leg came off and I was left standing with a person's right leg in my hand….

"Stop them" I said in a harsh yet suggestive voice and fly towards the fortress. How easy It is to manipulate people, with promises of Power….they being too busy to notice.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted to call the eyeball.

"Master, you called?"

"Speak. What did you find?"

"They have planes encircling the Area and the remaining of their men are using Artillery to shell us. But the shields will hold"

"Good only an hour has to pass. All is go….." I was cut off by a low thud that came from the mouth of the Harbor.

"Go check it out" I said to the eye ball and hovered at the place. I just couldn't see anything from….

Then the eyeball suddenly shrieked again "MASTER THE CHAIN IS BROKEN" it yelled.

I changed my shape and took flight in the form of an Eagle and took to the skies. What he said was true the Chain which we had used to block the Harbor's entrance was nowhere to be seen….was the metal impure or did someone cheat my master?

"We have to warn master" I said to myself and flew rapidly towards the fortress, avoiding the flying planes and helicopters that had shown up.

I had just touched down at one of the towers when a large Explosion occurred near the Strahov gate, the scale of the explosion was so large I could feel the shockwave from here. That must have been a pretty good Mage to cause such an explosion. Wait, doesn't that mean that they have reached the walls? But that Warlock said that there was no unit in the Vicinity.

"Go find out what happened?" I said to the Eyeball who flew off to do Reconnaissance.

"How can the-"I was interrupted by my thoughts by another explosion of the same magnitude, followed by my Summon crashing near me and the sounds of Music blaring in the distance.

It yelled "MASTER THEY HAVE BROUGHT A SHIP"…A WHAT?!

Instead of the fortress now I flew towards where the explosion came from, The Strahov Gate, I flew close and finally saw where those explosions came from.

A… Battleship was sailing in from the mouth of the Harbor blaring a rock song On the deck were several mortars and along with them 3 venerable yet infamous ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" whose power is formidable Source me: personal experience during the Cold war. A very effective weapon….to chop up the enemy, even now I must add…but who the hell puts them on a Battleship?

However this gave that insane unstoppable firepower because I could see the Shield begin to Disappear and the ship draw closer. The Music in absolute sync….who chooses these songs?

 **HEY MOMMA….**

 **LOOK AT ME ….**

 **I'M ON MY WAY TO THE PROMISED LAND….**.

"It's about to Go! Do not let it fall" One of them taking cover yelled while using his AA cannon to fire at the ship.

…..Before being shredded to pieces metal and human alike, by one of the 3 Shilkas.

 **"MASTER ITS GOING TO FIRE AGAIN" Uh…oh…**

 **I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL….**

"SKÖLIR" No sooner that the words exited the warlock's lips all 4 of the turrets fired at once. The explosion shook and sent many of the soldiers and lesser Imps and summons flying away…but that was not the point…

The entire Strahov gate had been Annihilated along with the 2 towers and only a few survivors were left.

 **I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL…**

 **HIGHWAY TO HELL….**

 **I 'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL.**.

"Shit, the wards have fallen" the Warlock said….as he tried to maintain his balance.

Suddenly we heard the Battleship's music stopped and another song could be heard.

 **From the Depths of Hell in Silence**

 **Cast their spells, Explosive Violence**

 **Russian night time flight perfected**

 **Flawless Vision, Undetected**

I suddenly remembered this song and knew one thing…I had to warn master. I quickly warped out of there and adopting the 5 Dimension of travel hurried to the Fortress, but I….could bet you could hear the song for miles around. This was another reason nobody messed around or with Dark Eden...not the song and not that Force it was due to their habit of broadcasting songs to whip their men into bloodthirsty Monsters….civilians be Dammed.

 **Pushing on and on, their planes are going strong**

 **Air Force's number one**

 **Somewhere down below they're looking for the foe**

 **Bomber's on a run**

 **You can't hide, you can't move, just abide**

 **Their attack's been proved**

 **Raiders in the Dark**

Raiders indeed...i thought as I reached the fortress and popped out of a Potrait of an old man. I changed my form to a Panther and bolted through the place not caring if something fell or not. At this moment my eyeball rejoined me.

"Master the Ram gate and the Strahov gate has been overrun and helicopters are dropping troops in the city and the Planes are causing heavy damages" I shook my head….looks like shit's escalating….who did we did piss off now?

I entered the Magicians hall; most of them were sitting and controlling the civilians through scyring glasses my master, the one in the officer's uniform looked like he was alternating between yelling at someone and throwing something at another, his expression changed even angrier seeing my presence.

"What the Hell are you doing here? You were supposed to watch over the Strahov gate" he yelled and I had to shift myself to avoid getting hit by one of his fireballs.

"The Gate's Been Overrun, and they are advancing towards the fortress as we speak" he tore at his hair and then it looked like he was cursing someone when he yelled.

"EVERY ONE OF YOU SONOFBITCHES OUT! LETS GO" The men were shocked at his outburst and everyone frantically scampered out of there grabbing their weapons as they stumbled out of the room and followed him…with me in the tow.

In the way the men summoned many other spirits to join the procession. As we arrived outside the music came back into hearing range.

 **Silent through the night the witches join the fight**

 **Never miss the mark**

It was obvious that the Music had an effect on the men as they were shivering with fear now, expect that Gorilla of a man, who was even more angry now…..he reminds me of Kharba the Cruel, you know. Then a man already present outside keeping watch yelled.

"INCOMMING TA-" Before the part he was standing near was blown apart, by a rocket from a helicopter. The men fired several detonations at it but were unsuccessful as its wards neutralized the attack. As if to mock them the music floated again.

 **Canvas Wings of Death**

 **Prepared to meet your Fate**

 **Night Bomber Regiment**

 **588**

"Use the 108" Gorrilla master howled before sending a fireball crashing towards another helicopter that was miraculously hit in the Tail section. It spun around and went down…however my chain of thoughts were interrupted as the Portcullis lifted and Mithiril reinforced gate came crashing down with a Boom with a Tank coming through followed by a couple of soldiers.

The Tanks was a Panzerkampfwagen VI Drache Ausf. A….wait a minute I felt the energy coming from the Tank and was surprised. The Tank was not real…it was a spirit…wait…no it can't be…that Ta- no spirit was a Damion class spirit!...

I also felt another Damion class spirit near the Gate, but I couldn't see it…Wait another second Why isn't anyone from either our or their side killing each other.

The Tank had come to a Halt near the centre of the courtyard and the men taking cover either behind their shields or any other object they could find several of us on each side preparing our spell….that when a helicopter flew in and hovered in the middle of a courtyard and the side door opened and 3 people leapt from the chopper which flew off….the sync to the music making me wonder if this was all planned I beforehand?

 **Foes are losing ground, retreating to the sound**

 **Death is in the Air**

 **Suddenly appears, confirming all your fears**

 **Strike from Witches lair**

The man now on top of the Tanks with his two men looks like the commander. He wore all black and a Gas mask adorned his face hiding his features [2] ….though the strangest thing was his aura which I could not sense….could this guy not use Magic?

His men on the other hand wore the standard Dark Eden soldier's outfit [3]. We were frozen to the spot and were startled when he addressed us.

"Where is the Girl you captured?" What a bloody intro….still a strange thing was the voice sounded young…

"I'll ask again where is Sh-" Apparently he got interrupted when a fireball crashed into his helmet and blew him straight off the Tank.

"Shut up you are being annoying here" The Gorilla commander said while preparing another fireball.

Rule No1. Never interrupt someone who is speaking.

Apparently that was ignored because of the laughter and cheers of our men, the Dark Eden operative were strangely quiet and unaffected by that. Then an explosion rang out behind them where that man had fallen. Then a chill ran down my spine….me haven taken the shape of an Egyptian Youth.

I felt a strange aura that I had never felt before…then I recognized that the same aura radiated from the Damion that I had taken the form of a Tank. Then the man climbed back to the top of the Tank, our side falling silent as we saw him….or what he had become…

He was now wielding what looked like a Katana in one hand, while his other hand held a sawed off shotgun on his back. His body was now covered in a strange dark mist, as if it was a pot with boiling water and steam coming out, his flesh replaced by a dark fire-like manifestation…or what I could tell. Cold black flames were literally coming out of him, and, depending on how the wind was blowing, showed his skull and hand bones through the dark flames. The music matched the mood.

 **Target Found, Come Around, Barrels sound**

 **From the battleground**

 **Axis aiming high**

He twisted his head and lifted his hand, and opened his mouth. An inhuman wail rang through the City forcing us to cover our ears, even I had to cover my ears as I felt my essence dissolving and my mind getting battered by a insane amount of force. After a few seconds it stopped and the…creature lifted its head and looked towards the keep.

"Thank you, however as you retaliated in force we will have to put you down" as he said this his men opened fire, the Tank firing its Cannon, killing several of our men and summons.

"BRISINGR!" he yelled and snapped his finger. [4]

And that was the last thing I remember…before I watched my master and the remaining men get consumed by a dark flames, the lasts fading notes of the song ringing in my ears

 **Rodina awaits, defeat them at the gates**

 **Live to fight and Fly**

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **SOMEWHERE**

"The charges placed upon the Defendant have been proven correct and the defendant will be Guilty as charged. Does he have anything to Say?" The person sitting in the middle among a group of 6 people sitting at the end of a long Table said.

The person who was standing at attention at the end of a Table flanked by two men in front of them shook his head. "I accept full responsibility. I did what I had to do to save my sister"

"As charged the defendant will have his position of Inquisitor taken away from him and as a penalty for excessive use of force he will have to serve trai- ….Yes, what is it Kusanagi?" The person stopped as another raised had raised his hand.

"Technically, he never served formal training, as he was involved in many operations in the field in WW3"

"Well then take care of it will you Chairman. After all we are going to send him to you institute what was it…..Ah, yes Sobu High. You are going to take ….wait you are his guardian anyway. I want to watch over him"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it Sir"

"Well I don't want to say this but I have to. The Defendant for use of excessive force and creating circumstances causing a large number of civilian deaths in the Siege of Vernia, You are going to be sent for re-educated so that you can learn to restrain and control yourself, also your magic will be restricted till it is needed so that others cannot learn of your powers. Whatever happens nobody outside this room can know about the Darkness attribute magic"

"Court dismi…Oh wait a minute, I have to ask you something. Where the hell did you get your hands on that Battleship?" The man asked to which the person just showed a rotten smile.

"Classified"

* * *

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

"Come on its one hour early. You will fit in just fine and you will learn to talk to people as well" A man in a work suit driving a Car said to his passenger.

"I already know how to talk" his passenger replied.

"Well for starter's torture and interrogation does not count as talking" Counter strike.

"I can't bear this any longer" a boy in his 16s said as he looked boringly out of the black car that was driving through the roads, its speed being good as it was early morning.

"Don't worry it's your freshman year and today in the opening ceremony every one is a beginner you-"

"I was talking about the car. I want to take a look around town and you know I could do with a bit of fresh air in my hair. Let me off here, I'll walk or cycle" He said.

"Well… its one hour early so I can do that, I'll release the minor seal so that you can use most magic. We'll see how much of you power needs to be restricted later" The man looked at him while slowing the vehicle down and stopping the car. The boy gets out of the car with his bag and takes in the morning air, then using a dimensional circle to draw out a Cycle before mounting it putting his bag in the front basket.

"Well, make it to school or I'll send Inugamis, Imps and Djins after you" The man said while smiling at the boy and sealed his magic again.

"Don't worry I have suffered your training, I know better to evoke your wrath" The boy replied with something that could be called a grin, unfortunately combined with his strange eyes and facial features and his scary physique they gave off a creepy vibe so instead of a good natured smile to draw people it would play the role of a repellent.

"Go break a leg. See you at School" The man said while driving off.

"Later" he said before setting off on his cycle towards the nearest...

Vending machine and after getting a couple of MAX COFFEE's he set off for school. It would be safe to say he was actually nervous and excited about going; he had not attended Middle school because of family matters and because of WW3.

He had nearing school when he drew near a girl with pink hair walking a Dachshund, the dog suddenly sensing something suddenly broke off its lease and started running.

"SABLE WAIT" the pink hair girl shouted and ran after her Dog. Then suddenly the dog started to run towards the road. Sensing danger I looked over my shoulder and confirmed my doubts. A black Limousine was coming at high speed towards that dog. Calculating that the Limo would hit the dog, without thinking he peddled towards the Dog. An ordinary person might have not made it but he managed to grab the Dog before it was hit by the Limo and tried to warp but in his hurry he forgot that his magic was sealed.

"SCREEEECCCHHH" came sound of Brakes

"CRASH" The sound of a body colliding with glass.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **So there it is Chapter 1 for Sobu Magic High. Sorry about the Title I know it sucks, however you can suggest an alternative title…**

 **Honestly the idea came from 'The Fate of a wolf' when I though how about I give him magic but I think It was better to split them and keep it in reality rather than make a Cluster fuck in my Brain.**

 **References-**

 **original version of the coast is coast is clear. It is in Spanish and means No Moor on the Coast**

 **Ranger combat Armor, it's the artwork one with the Black Trench coat, including the helmet.**

 **Helghast Assault infantry from Killzone Shadowfall…..yeah Helghast again.**

 **cake anyone?**

 **And to anyone's not figured it out the first song is Highway to hell and the second is Night Witches.**

 **Here the Character portfolio for 8man aka Dark Walker.**

 **BIO-**

 **Nighthawk operative**

 **Call sign- Dark Walker**

 **Name- #$%%**

 **CLASSIFIED**

 **PSYCOLOGICAL-**

 **Impossible to predict behaviour**

 **REST IS CLASSIFIED**

 **PHYSICAL-**

 **Build- Spartan**

 **REST IS CLASSIFIED**

 **So how do you like his character?**

 **...I KNOW I DID IT ON PURPOSE. Well the same thing would happen if you view a classified file.**

 **{Generic evil laugh 6}**

 **Leave a review as a feedback.**

 **Predator7 out.**

 **Cheers mate.**


	2. Meeting the Ice Queen

**Yo it's Predator7**

 **Yeah my sheet storm's over….And a Happy New year and a belated Merry Christmas…Here's my gift to you guys.**

 **Well then on to the Story….Oh yeah I rewrote the last chapter….as I saw from the feedback I was like….Aww hell…I've got to do something.**

 **I just hope I didn't overdo this or that…so it would help me a lot if you review my work.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meet the Ice queen**

* * *

A Sunset in the horizon. The sky, like a bashful maiden kissed for the first time, blushed with peach-pink light. The gentlest of breezes carrying the fragrances of the evening was blowing. It stirred the hair of the young woman alone and pensive and her dress causing it to flutter against the contours of her lean, pure white limbs.

She lifted a hand, delicate with slim fingers and toyed with her long raven black hair beside her neck. "Why are you so shy Master?" she asked seductively. "You looked like you overworked again let me take some stress from your mind" her words were aimed at a youth of 17 reading a book paying no attention to her.

"Nice try Shambal…did you really think that would work on me?" he said with indifference in his voice without even looking at her.

The woman's eyelashes quivered beguilingly, "Ok, Ok I'll dance just come a little closer and I'll do you the Twirl of the seven Veils" she said while moving closer to the boy.

"No thank you and stop that" he said.

"Stop Wha…." The maiden replied before reached beneath the hem of her dress, pulled it up and produced a jeweled dagger, and threw it at the boy. Just before the dagger was about to reach his neck and kill him the book snapped shut and the dagger stopped in mid-air. The youth extended his hand and the dagger flew and settled in it.

"Hmm, an Afghani War Blade….interesting...next time Try an Inferno stick" the youth said while inspecting the dagger and then with a quick motion of his hand the dagger vanished.

"You know it's almost a year since we met isn't it?" the voice becoming manlier and the maiden replaced by a fierce black crow that flew and sat on the boy's shoulder.

"What are you my girlfriend?" the boy said standing up from the position in which he was and gazed into the distance, holding the book behind him in his folded hands.

"I learnt to keep an eye out for what I did, you see I and a couple of other Djinns created Cleopatra's needle in Egypt where it was the talk of the land and then 2000 or so years later I find It displayed prominently in a London square where it is ignored. You can't take your eyes off an-What?"The Djinn was going to continue but was stopped by the boy looking at him.

"That is not even slightly related to what you saying" he said.

"Maybe it is….maybe practically and you were gonna say the same thing weren't you. But do you still remember it?" The crow said looking at him.

"Why? That's the past and I am a model student in my school am I not? Nothing ever comes from thinking about the past."

"Model student!" …the crow falls off laughing "You 'almost' struggled against that girl in the finals, well you weren't distracted by her beauty as you didn't even look when I had assumed her form right now….maybe if she wasn't flat then maybe you would have….But you struggled and well you are leading in self defense and magic use…but lacking a bit on the academics I-What? It's true…and Hey I said almost"

"Tell me what use you will have of studying the position of two trains when the enemy is hurling a detonation at you and you are being chased by a bloody Marids"

"Well that's true….expect that last part where you are the only one who has been chased by a Marid. Try getting chased by every Deimos, Marids, Djinns, Afrits, foliots, undead, and what not from the Red sea to the Dead sea while carrying a goddamn artifact that is melting your very essen.."

"You're talking too much"

"Hey, everyone's got their set of problems. I'm just overly talkative, nothing else"

"Then why do you stick around me?" he asked amusingly.

"Well I am bound by contact to serve you and its refreshing being with you and…Hey I'm doing you a favor too you've got no friends. Your assassin and knight class damions aren't talkative fellows just like you, no wonder they say birds of a feather flock together, but in my opinion all of them taste different. So do you still remember it?"

"Of course I never forgot that day that my life got screw up….again and on top of that I got such a noisy shade as a servant" he said distastefully.

"I am no mere demon or djinn. I am the Shade Shambal, Sparabara of Gilgamesh. The famous Assassin of many emperors like that old fool Nero. Builder of the mighty walls of Assyria, Mesopotamia, Arabia, Damascus, Sheba, Edom, Jerusalem, Prague-"

"Prague….Eh, walls that were torn down in mere minutes by Wellington when Napoleon's forces took refuge there?"

* * *

 _A sharp pain hit me sideways in the torso and lower areas, I had shielded the dog from the impact by wrapping myself around him and now I heard the scream of the girl whose dog it was I opened my eyes and found the world moving in slow motion._

 _Why?_

 _It is because of the 'moment' that movies and light novels try to show._ _This phenomenon was a result of the brain activating during an_ _emergency. I_ _t was because_ _conflagration caused brute force to come out and all of that power_ _comes from original survival instinct. It was one of my 108 skills, as I had been trained to harness its power at will._

 _Realising my current position I realise that I was going to end up as a roadkill if I didn't move right now. Then figuring my current position I made adjustments in my trajectory so that I was clear of the Limo's path. Then closing my eyes I restarted the limiter my mind had turned off and felt the world go back to normal. The time flow becomes normal and I fall sideways on the road after colliding with the Damn Limo._

 _Ahhh…It hurts…A couple of curses rolled off my tongue automatically which may have been a mixture of Sumerian and some nonsense I picked up from some soldier._

 _I felt intense pain in my ribs and sides, but the most pain radiated from my right leg which feels like it had been hit by a goddamn detonation or been run over by a herd of crazy cattle both of which I have personally experienced. But this pain was miniscule in comparison to what I had a habit of dealing with. I could now feel myself all over again…No…not in a perverted sense, with the numbing sensation and pain now almost gone….if my magic hadn't been sealed I could have just slipped off like a British magician_ _ **[1]**_ _or healed myself._

 _The dog had slipped out of my grasp and was now running around barking and licking my face…Oi don't cover my face in dog drool….No…NO…_

… _.aw hell…I'm gonna need a shower now._

 _Its owner the orange hair girl rushed over and picked up her dog and hugging it close to her chest….a gigantic one if you ask me…obviously checking if it was still alive…._

 _Yeah….Yeah….no need to give a Thank You here. There are quite a few people gathering after seeing the …accident and as I think about how I am going to explain this to Takeru, the owner of the Limo decides to appear._

 _From the corner of my eyes is see two people get out of the Limo. One is wearing a standard Chauffer's dress….which is very uncomfortable to wear…the only good thing is the hat which can conceal your eyes, a useful tool if you want to infiltrate someplace._

 _The other is a woman that can be classified as beautiful with short hair wearing something that should belong in a ballroom or that's what I think. She carries herself…._

 _What?_

 _You are asking me why I am describing her body ….don't you…_

 _First thing, I am not a pervert and the second thing it's instinct._

 _One of the first things I was taught while on recon was to not look at a person's body but at his/ her_ _face_ _, movements, handicaps and the like…and ignore the small details like the clothes and hair which are easily changeable…_

 _What I could tell was that she was a high class woman and the chauffer was her loyal driver and he was human rather than a summon…..a pity…I could have retaliated, my revenge had been robbed from me._

" _Kanzaki, call the ambulance, immediately!" the woman said to her chauffer_

" _I am calling it right now, Madam" he replies with the Madam part in a bit of French accent…._

 _Wait…Ambulance?!….That would mean I have to go to a hospital… that means there will be doctors and due to my….lets call it ….'condition'….what else can I call being…._

… _well…Bottom line…_

 _I can't have any doctor take a look at me….at least not normal ones...yours truly is never attended by any doctor….mostly, as my regeneration rate is higher than normal and I can heal myself, but due to this limiter I couldn't right now._

" _CANCEL IT" This catches the attention of the group gathered on my location…particularly the person whose dog I had saved who now looked at me with a strange expression.._

" _But you are hurt!" I tried to look into her eyes and read her mind, yes I can, but due to the strain my head was still messed up so I couldn't get anything...Well I could but now telling what would happen._

" _She is right. Let your Onee-san check" the woman said before coming a little close to comfort and and checks m…_

 _Wait. Something is wrong here…Ahhh, Yes…the author is making this sound perverted…._

" _I'm fine and…." with a bit of concealed anger "_ _ **get out of my personal space**_ _" and without looking at the woman I stood up. The pain was still in my legs as I looked at my cycle and picked it up. Hmm…the handle's a bit twisted here and the tires wait….its fading…No…now it's gone…._

 _Guess I'll have to walk….As I began to hobble away they snapped out of whatever Trance they might be I and came back to reality, specially the owner of the dog who suddenly grabbed me from behind._

" _Hey Sto-" she was interrupted by the screeching of brakes and 2 SUV's stopping near the crowd blocking the road. A couple of men got out of them two of them carrying guns and as I looked towards them one of my 108 skills automatically went into overdrive…these men certainly did not come in peace and to help me._

 _Unfortunately my senses were right again as they suddenly summoned weapons and spirits and …_

 _OH COME ON!_

… _CAN'T I LIVE ONE DAY IN PEACE?_

 _..Opened Fire_

 _I threw myself onto the Pink hair girl and pulled her down. The driver of the limo dashed back and entered the Limo, he started it and backed it parking it in the middle of the road, and the woman followed him into the Limo. As he tried to drive off the Limo's tires burst open from the bullets and they were left stranded on the road._

 _I pulled the girl and her dog to the other side of the now stranded Limo. The Limo driver came out with a Micro-Uzi and fired a couple of shots and then let lose a bolt of lightning from his hands. However they were well trained mercenaries, from how I saw their movements. They coordinated well and were rapidly converging on the Limo like a pack of hungry Hyenas._

 _From my current position behind the Limo I could see other people cowering on the ground some of them wearing the same school uniform as me ducking for cover instead of retaliating…..fucking cowards, the lot of them….well most are still civilians._

 _All can use Magic….but nobody does anything._

 _I curse myself as I realize again as my magic is blocked for the time being…well time to show these guys they ha-….._

… _hold on… I was suspended due to….. Overkill wasn't it. So If I killed now wouldn't that fail the purpose of sending me here, though I didn't care about myself my actions would undoubtedly affect Takeru so…._

… _.looks I gotta go Old School…._

 _Tearing off a part of my blazer I wrap it around my left hand and got a bit up. The attackers were being held off by the Chauffer…it was like 2 minutes and it made me wonder why the Police had not arrived….well useless thoughts aside._

 _Ignoring the girl who was curled hugging her dog and got startled by me I got up. I readied myself, and then with a quick punch I broke the back passenger window. The people were shocked by my actions including the chauffer who pointed the Uzi at me but got unlucky as a bullet hit him near the collarbone. He staggered and plopped down along the girl but still managed to let lose a thunderbolt from his hands at the attackers._

 _Ignoring the two shocked woman inside, one of which wore the same uniform as me and had fired a snowball at me….no not the ones you make after a snowfall, that one is as lethal as an Ice dragon's breath. I picked up some pieces of broken glass and sat down back under cover._

 _I inspected the pieces and sorted out a bit you may not know it but knife throwing is one of my 108 skills, it's one of the lethal skills I have. I just held them and took a deep breath and got ready._

 _Then I prepared myself….To ki-…I mean neutralize the threat._

 _I could just rush into battle and kill all of them but I wouldn't prefer that seeing there are other people and I cannot use Stealth._

 _The other girl from my school poked her head out from the Limo and asked me "What are you doing?"_

" _Riot Control" I reply and breaking cover throw my first knife._

 _Let's begin the Hunt_

* * *

"Why are we here?" the crow asked while narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?"He asked back his eyes still scanning the surroundings.

"Why are we here on this building's roof?" The crow asks impatiently.

"I got a report from one of my eyes and ears that Komachi has been hanging out with someone lately and I want to know who that is" the youth replied while scanning the nearby roads.

"Ah there she i-….and with a boy no less" The boy said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Jealous…that he will steal your sister's innocence?" the bird said and laughed…for a second….as a bolt of violent thunder hit him followed by a Heat blast…..for a second the bird lay still on the roof and then got up and flew back on his shoulder.

"Sorry couldn't help it. It amuses me to see how much you adore her"

"She is the only family left to me, and you know about her….condition and with Takeru busy most of the time it falls to me to look after her"

"Yeah I get it….Hey look they look like having fun. You know you should do the same. Get a Me-day, take some time off and chill and hang o…oh wait you don't have anyone to hang out with…expect those sparring dates with that Demon of a SWAT captain a-….Hey something is happening down there" The bird said but the boy's eyes were already locked on the street where a bunch of rough looking Youth had surrounded a girl and a boy whose uniform showed that they were from a Middle school while the youths looked like they were from high school.

"Hmm, looks like someone's going to have a bad Day" The crow commented then looked at the boy "Third alley or the Fourth?"

"Fourth…it will give me practice for a Drop Kill. Get to it"

"Roger that" The crow replied and flew off.

* * *

I lay sprawling on the ground from exhaustion…..well you would be too if you sparred with an insane berserker of a man and a crazy ass swordsman respectively after school.

"On the Line" a voice said. Oi, those words belong in a different world where the hooded guy uses a bow and arrow and is a vigilante by night and a Mayor by day….and I not training to be a vigilante here. **[2]**

"Maybe, but you are involved in activities that require you to do this training" Did I say that out loud…

Shrugging my weariness I stood back up and faced him knowing that stopping is not an option….unless you want to be thrown off a cliff.

Standing in from of me was the Head of the Night Hawk fraction and my teacher and guardian Kusanagi Takeru **[3]** with a Katana still in its sheath.…there was a reason he had become the Head of the Night Hawks while only using a sword and Magic even in this Gun age…well he used a sawed off shotgun which I had adopted as well…but that was beside the point. I picked up my sword that looked weaker than a bamboo shoot.

"Begin" he yelled without warning and unsheathed his Katana as I rushed in.

No matter how hard I tried I had only bested him only once but he had upped his game from then onwards because then I couldn't win no matter what I did…..well I could go full power but he wanted me to grow without using that power…still if it was of any consolation he never held back against me ever.

…which left me with bruises each time we sparred.

"Dead" he said after 3 minutes had passed he suddenly used a feint against me, parried my sword and flicked his sword up my throat.

"That's must be a world record….at least 89 duel wins in a row" He said smiling and sheathing his Katana.

"That's because you are the only horse running in the race" I said which brought down his smile. For all his courage and spirit he was prone to losing his spirit easily.

"That's enough for today. Let's get dinner now. I'm tired" He said while wiping the sweat off his forehead

"Me too" I replied not wanting to argue when a hot meal and a bed awaits me.

"Me three" A feline voice said and as we swung our heads back and saw our Cat Kamakura with his head and tail held high walking like a majestic beast.

"Oi, this Is not an audition for Aristro-cats" I said, the abovementioned cat stopping to reply me.

"I wouldn't go in there. If I was you" Kamakura said while giving a cat smile and went back to licking his fur.

"Really, what's the worst that could happen" Takeru said while sliding the door open

"BANRI MY ANSWER IS A YES" **[4]**

*squeal*

Komachi was sitting watching the TV while hugging a cushion….

We just stood there transfixed with blank looks and then looked at each other and with the mutual understanding of males…

"Ramen?" Takeru said while sliding the door close.

"Roast Pork" I replied and followed him.

"Get me some tuna while coming back" Kamakura mewed to the two figures that disappeared over the house's wall. **[5]**

"Man I'm so full" said Takeru while coming out of the Ramen shop.

"No, Not even close" I said seeing him stretch himself.

We had fled our house and had come to this old style Ramen store [A/N- Like the one in Naruto] to get dinner. I just couldn't stand those animes showcasing youth being led to its fullest, Takeru on the other had…I had never asked and he never told. Now after eating to our full we paid for our meals separately, as I was part of his Night Hawks I was paid a full salary and so I had quite a bit of money on my hands.

"A year has passed isn't it?" he said suddenly while we were walking back to the house….our summons weren't with us but could warp here in an instant.

"Since what?" is asked, trying to make him give me something more to remember.

"You know since that incident a year ago" In a flash I remembered what event he was talking about.

"Indeed, since that day I didn't have to wear that Damn Limiter" So now I could freely use magic like any other person however that was on the condition that I will restrain myself and not use my Darkness type magic.

"Yeah, did you know we laughed for about 5 minutes nonstop in the HQ when we heard how you fainted" he said while laughing and my cheeks became red from embarrassment.

Well he's got a point. That day I had used the Improvised glass knives i neutralized all the attackers. They people there were slack jawed when I defeated the last one in close quarters….the only fault was that the fighting made me forget that I was still wearing a limiter and as I tried to heal a wound…it turned on and released strong sedatives into my blood stream…. knocking me out cold.

Sometimes I think Karma's an absolute Loan Shark to me, I can get out of impossible situations and in return I run into simple….problems like this.

"Do you know how much of a problem it was to keep those people silent about your involvement?" he asks turning towards me.

"Well you did what you guys did whenever something happened and how did it take at least 2 weeks for the investigation to give me the all clear? Do you know I had to spend at least 2 weeks in the hospital bed?" I said, after I ended up in the hospital I had to be stuck there for 2 weeks for Dark Eden investigators to give me the all clear.

"Well they had to give you the all clear and to answer the latter; I know you snuck outside several times during those two weeks so don't complain and no I am not telling you how I know" he replied to my shock, I remember using stealth Hikki to sneak out so how did he know, I wonder?

"So it looks like you get the point as you didn't kill them at that point and you are obviously doing very well in school…expect the Science and Mathematics part isn't it?"

"Hey everyone's got a set of problem and of course a person will excel if he learns things at the frontlines and in live combat and not in a bloody simulator, that is the reason why normal civilians and other students did nothing that day" I rely to him as we cross the bridge near our home.

"I don't know if I should be happy or regret that I never sent you back from the frontlines" he said with a bit of sorrow.

"Come on don't be gloomy you changed after all that so be happy of course, you know nobody misses that monster of a person that you were back then. I mean a demo-" I was blocked from saying more words he put a hand over my shoulder and hit my head lightly with his other free hand.

"Thanks. Oh yes I almost forgot the second year's structure will be more different that your first year" then clearing his throat with his finger in a teaching pose "The students have to be taught comradeship so they have to be put into platoons an- Hey don't make that humanity hating face…" he ended it in between because no doubt that there is a scowl on my face right now.

"Was it you decision or the Tribunal's?" I ask to get a confirmation on which idiot exactly I needed to put the fear of God in.

"It received an anonymous vote of full power so it's going to implemented immediately so you better find a platoon or club fast….well I doubt you will have problems as you are well known among the school" Which is a bigger problems than this anyway. As I pondered over this new change we reached home.

"Well the least members you need are 2 so you better find one" he said while opening the front door.

"I'll check it out" I said while following him in.

* * *

 _ **The English castle stood silent on the hill...**_

 _ **The battlefield falls silent as all gazes fall on one man….or a monstrosity…**_

 _ **The Scottish Giant spewed dark mist from him….**_

 _ **His figure replaced by a Dark fire like manifestation…..**_

 _ **No spells affected him….**_

 _ **No Sword could cut him…**_

 _ **No Arrow could reach him…**_

 _ **He raised his head and roared….**_

 _ **An Inhuman war cry filled the air….**_

 _ **And the monster charge forward…**_

 _ **His blade spewed death…**_

 _ **Cutting through Man, Armor and Horse alike…**_

 _ **Yes that is one of my creations….**_

 _ **A perfect model….**_

 _ **An ideal servant…..**_

 _ **Remember this young one….**_

 _ **Soon you shall be one of them too… [6]**_

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare. I felt my head covered in sweat and wiped it off.

These dreams have come to me several times. No matter how much I struggle and fortify my senses the last words of that….someone always puts in me the fear of the unknown.

I check the time on my alarm. 5:30 huh, I could sleep for another hour or so but I needed to clear my mind.

I stood up and wore some casuals and sneak out of the house to go for a run…

…..make that Parkour as I spot a patrol sphere converging near my position and so I clamber up the wall and apply stealth while jumping to the neighboring roof all the while trying to forget my dreams.

"Say, Hikigaya, what was the assignment that I handed out during class?" My Japanese Teacher Shizuka Hiratsuka asked me…..Oh so this was the issue, and here I was thinking that it was due to my snooping around checking out the platoons and clubs.

It had been a week since the Platoon type groups were announced and so I had checked out the other groups…and dodged all the other students.

I was a pretty good student and magic practitioner and I stood as the champion in the Magic competition my name was pretty much known among the students….How I wish I was anonymous.

"…well, it was an essay with the topic 'Looking Back on High School Life'."

"Exactly. So why did you write this thing?" she said waving my assignment paper in her hand…I don't see any error in it.

"I have written my experiences that I gained in this school in the first year so what's wrong?" I ask innocently and I see her pop a vein.

"Then why have you blacked out all these lines. I can't read anything. What is this A Top secret document?" She asked angrily. I see….

"You see sensei if I gave a report about myself it would automatically be put under confidential and blacked out s-" I was stopped my Sensei crackling her knuckles.

"Shut up brat that's no excuse" Her eyes flashed, shooting daggers at me, with a scowl deadly enough to make a sound. Only a woman cursed by beauty was capable of an expression so alarmingly powerful that it would unwillingly draw you in and completely

Overwhelm you. That is to say, it was seriously….well maybe a little scary.

"Brat…? Well certainly from the perspective of someone your age, I am small, I

Gu-" Instinct made my hands move and parry the incoming punch, as I twisted the arm and move my feet and prepared to counterattack I realise the person whose hand I had twisted was my teacher.

I let go immediately and stood back at my earlier position as sensei tended to her arm while she threw me angry glances.

….Hey don't blame me for that blame Takeru and Akagi for that, more like she was lucky that I stopped myself beforehand….hold on she fired the first shot so why am I worrying.

"Looks like that body is not just for show" she commented while eyeing me…

"I'm very sorry. I'll write it over and I'll not black it out this time" I say to show some resemblance of remorse and regret, I'll have to choose my words wisely. But right now, of all things Hiratsuka sensei was, satisfied was not one of them. It seemed there was no other way but to resort to flattery.

From a breast pocket that was on the verge of bursting, Hiratsuka sensei pulled out a Seven Stars4 and tapped its filter hard against her desk, when it didn't light up after a few tries she tossed it on her desk and uttered a quick spell and the end of the cigarette lit up.

….you know that's lethal and illegal here don't you woman?

She took a drag and considered me with a serious look on her face"Are you involved in any activities?"

"Well Probably, I am a personal punching bag to Akagi sensei and a practicing pole for Takeru sensei" I say casually.

"Just answer Yes or No and…wait you're close to them?" she asks tilting her head. Don't do that it looks….cute.

"Yes Maam" I reply saluting…..old habits die hard, however she grinned at that.

"Are you in any clubs? And drop the salute and the Maam" she asked returning to her earlier mood.

"No" I said….no hiding that.

"I saw you in the final competition you are quite good I must say… Which platoon or club are you in?" she asked.

"None sensei, I checked them out but each were a bunch of idiots. So I ride solo" I say…she looks at me blankly and then a smile that says I-know-it-all appeared in her face…

….I can predict something VERY bad is going to happen now.

"So I take it you have no friends" he said like a doctor asking a couple of questions and then diagnosing you.

"I prefer to keep to myself an-" without listening to me she continued.

"And you have no Girlfriend or something do you?"….What's with the something?

"No I do-" But she threw up her hands and gave a laugh…did I say something funny?

"I Knew it" she said praising herself "It's your eyes isn't it, just one look and they scare you away" she said pointing her finger at my eyes….

Damn it, Sensei if you only knew the full extent of what they could do you wouldn't say that…

Hiratsuka sensei pressed the end of her cigarette onto a densely filled ashtray and Stood up. While I stayed rooted to the spot having had no explanation or Introduction to what she was proposing, sensei was already at the door, looking back at me.

"Follow me" she said and walked away.

Do I follow her to wherever she is going to lead me?

….Hell no.

I don't trust her….I caught a dangerous vibe from her right now so I am going to get the hell out of here

I picked up my report that she had left on the desk and before moving out peeked out of the door, seeing Sensei walking away I slipped away in the opposite direction.

I had just moving down the corridor for a minute before I felt a presence around the corner and jumped back ready to counter.

I jumped just in time as an armored fist glowing blue missed me by an inch. I moved to the side and swept the legs of the attacker making him fall. I took this chance to grab him in chokehold. As I prepared to snap his neck a sudden thought passed through my head…

We can't use magic freely in the institute; we can only use it in the presence of teachers so this person has to be…..

I looked down at the attacker and realized that the person I was holding was Hiratsuka Sensei, I quickly let go of her and stand back at attention but far enough that she wouldn't be able to attack me.

"Sorry I go…Wait a minute why am I the one apologizing? And you why were you trying to escape?" She asked me angrily.

"No I was just… Hey wait sensei, is it legal for you to use those things in school? What if someone gets hit by those? " Got to buy some time to forge a good excuse, I point to her armored hand that had now reverted back to its original form.

"Then you heal yourself...And Congratulations nobody has ever managed to stop my Ascûdgamln…expect Koremitsu sensei" she said with a bit of recollection and…some crimson dots on her cheeks.

"I was just going to use the restroom and can you not use your fists of steel on me" I lie hoping it would be enough, to my relief it was as she looked convinced….

"Good, I as I found you here I think you should have used it. Now come on" Shit, my plan backfired.

Seeing I was out of movable pieces I reluctantly followed her…..wherever she would lead me.

As Hiratsuka sensei click-clacked on the linoleum floor, it seemed as though she was headed toward the special building….I wonder where she is taking me?

"We're here" she stopped and announced, we had stopped at the second floor of the special building. The classroom sensei had stopped in front of was not unusual. There was nothing written on the doorplate and if anything it looked like the storage room.

"What is this place?" I asked, but she ignores me and slides the door open.

There were chairs and tables piled up in cluttered stacks along the edge. Perhaps it was being used as a storage room. In comparison to other classrooms, there was nothing else special about its contents apart from that. It was an exceedingly normal classroom.

However, what was most obviously distinct from everything else in the room, was a single girl.

Beautiful

There was no other way of describing her, no, it, for such a being seemed entirely too perfect to exist in this world.

Raven-black hair fluttered in the sudden zephyr that entered from the open window, as if it were a flag gently, yet proudly, swaying, but remaining so very far out of reach. Porcelain skin glistened in the faint light of the sun, as if it were of the purest snow from the mountains on a brilliant morning. Neatly pressed clothing, of enormously high-quality and cleanliness even for school uniforms, lay loosely on a lean and petite body that seemed to possess a hidden strength within.

A few petals of sakura blossoms floated in as well, making the sight all the more picturesque. It looked like the scene was enhanced by magic but I couldn't detect anything.

And, quite suddenly, a pair of eyes, startlingly dull in color, despite the perfection which lay beneath them, rose to meet mine in one brilliant, yet disappointing moment.

I started.

Those eyes…

….Hold on a second

WHAT'S THE HELL IS WITH THIS CLICHÉ LIKE ANIME SCENE?

Realising she had visitors she placed a Bookmark in her paperback book and looked up.

"Hiratsuka sensei, I told you before. Knock before you enter" said the girl.

"Even if I knock, you wouldn't answer" Replied sensei nonchalantly

"That's because you enter before I have time to respond." She gave a disapproving look in response to sensei's words, and then looked at me.

"And who is the idiot?" she…Wait are a minute are you by chance referring to me?

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to tell your name before asking others?" for a second I saw her recoil, it was so small that I think even sensei didn't catch it but I sure did.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting a response from this Hooligan" she fired back expecting me to fall silent…

….please bitch I got a machine gun with 4 fucktons of ammo and 2 years of frontline battle experience in the War.

"What were you expecting this Hooligan would stay silent and curse you in his mind. Get out some more and update your knowledge of social interactions" I fired back.

"Aren't you being crass here" she advanced.

"Oh please I can eat an alphabet soup and spew out a better argument than you" I intercepted.

"Cut it out you guys….honestly I wasn't expecting you both to start a war immediately" sensei barges in the middle of our cold war….come on sensei I was just getting started…nevertheless I ask her.

"Sensei who is this girl?" I ask to know why I am wasting my time arguing with a total bitch and the second reason I didn't recognize this girl. Sensei and the girl looks like I just chanted a forbidden spell….did I do something wrong?

"This is the Service Club President Yukinoshita Yukino and this specimen is Hikigaya Hachiman, he's looking to join this club" Service club? ...wait a minute…

"When did I accept joining this club?" I asked her with irritation in my voice, ignoring the part where she calls me a specimen.

"You will join this club as penance for turning in that blackened essay to me and also because you're heartless words and behaviour have hurt my feelings and arm. I don't care about any questions, concerns, objections, or sarcastic opinions you may have"… for you information sensei that heartless behaviour is called self defence. Then she turns towards Yukinoshita.

"Anyway, as you can see and tell from your little argument, his soul's as predatory as his eyes. He's a lone wolf that doesn't tolerate anyone. That's why he stands before you as a pitiful loner. While he's in your club, I'd like for you to mend his twisted misanthrope mentality. This is a personal request from me."

Yukinoshita seemed to mirror my thoughts as she spoke up….

"I respectfully decline this man's eyes gives off the look that he will try to gain control over my body and mind and do unspeakable things to me" she says as she covers her chest…or lack thereof.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to those paltry thing that are flatter than the fields of Kanto" I comment made me the recipient of a cold glare that felt like a ice….did the temperature of the room drop….Wait a minute….

Ah then she must be that girl….

Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the Ice Queen….literally mind you of Sobu High School.

Yukinoshita Yukino

The most well-known female student in Sobu High. Scores high averages and is in the International Magical Studies Department, Class 2-J. Her beautiful looks, stand-offish attitude and high-handed way of speech made it clear who she was.

A high-class bitch

"As you heard the boy since his heart and mind is both corrupt he's got quite a good self preservation instinct and if he still tries something you've got my permission to put the guy into hospital. Think of him as a petty thug" Sensei you do know you are making me a punching bag here and only if you knew how wrong you were about the last part.

I'm a military guy not a mobster….thought I was both in the past.

"Well since it's a request from you sensei I really can't refuse…I accept" She says rather distastefully.

"Well then I am counting on you Yukinoshita" Sensei says and walks to the door.

"Hey sen-" I am stopped as she shuts the door in my face….what am I to do here?

And so I was left here

Abandoned would be more appropriate

What's with this situation?!

Isn't like one of those romcom situations where a guy suddenly is in a club with a beautiful girl and then something happens between them and then the guy and the girl somehow ends up sharing a kiss and then it escalates in-….STOP...Wrong train….Wrong train…

This author really belongs in the NSFW section.

I reach into my pocket and take out my phone and message Akagi and Takeru that I had some business and I would be late for our spars, while I was typing Yukinoshita was sitting and reading her book quietly…looks like she's ignoring me….well doesn't matter to me I have been ignored mostly anyway.

As I finished typing the first message she places a bookmark and closes her book.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves have we? Well, I wasn't expecting much etiquette when I first saw you so I'll go first. Yukinoshita Yukino, class 2-J"

I was just ending my message so I didn't reply but she took it as something else and her face radiated anger or the face of a person who was ignored even when he was standing first in line.

"Looks like you forgot ho-" I stop for a second and look up.

"Hikigaya Hachiman class 2-F" I cut her off and resume my typing…

I could feel her anger from here…..a slight chuckle escape from my mouth. Sometimes pissing people off is tons of fun…..

Having finished my message I walked towards the back and picked up a chair and sat down….at least a couple of feet away from that girl, don't ask why. I place my bag on the floor and sat on the chair, I see her still glaring at me.

"Anyway nice to meet you Yukinoshita" even if I am being forced here…hold on does that mean she's being forced here too?

I see her eyes widen at my words…what I don't hold grudges

…At least not over something so trivial and small.

So here I am sitting in a service club…..hold on now I am curious on what exactly this club does exactly.

"Tell me what kind of club is this anyway?"

"Why don't we play a game. Ho-"

"No I'm not interested in your games….just answer me straight what are we doing here?"

A sigh escaped from her mouth as she spoke

"How long has it been since you spoke to a girl Hikigaya-kun?" Hmm let's recount…

Hmm, the Crimson Lotus dem- I mean princess…The café attendant….my sister…Hiratsuka sensei and finally this girl….

"I know what you are implying but if you can use those organs humans call eyes you would be able to see that I am talking to one right now"

She had a look of honest surprise on her face. It looks like she wasn't expecting such an answer.

"That is rather surprising. With the way Hiratsuka-sensei made you out to be, I had expected a total lack of interaction with people whatsoever."

"By the way what's the last time you had a decent conversation with anyone but Hiratsuka Sensei?" I ask her. Though I ask her she doesn't reply and I realize that she is almost the same as me.

"Okay I get you're the same, don't get hung up over it. Just answer my question?" I replied annoyed, and also because I wanted to get out of here because…they would already be looking for me as I didn't have anything to do normally and boy you do not want to anger them.

Yukinoshita sighed to regain her facade and stood up.

"I seems you are very impatient. Very well I shall answer your question" she walked to the middle of the room. There seems to be a sudden breeze in the _middle_ of the room. How in hell this was happening I wouldn't know…because I couldn't feel any magic use anywhere….

But it did its job in making the whole situation look even more dramatic. As her hair swayed with the _indoor_ wind, Yukinoshita looked at me with her arms crossed and answered me.

"Those that possess much are motivated by charity to give to those who do not. People call this volunteer work. Providing development assistance to developing countries, organizing soup-runs for the homeless, allowing an boy the opportunity to talk to a beautiful girl, extending a helping hand to those in need. That is what this club does and exists" Wait

Hold on a sec…

Ladies and Gentlemen let's see where Yukinoshita Yukino falls on the scales of showing nobleness oblique.

"Welcome to the service club. I invite you. According to Hiratsuka sensei, it is the duty of those who are superior to save those who lead a pitiable existence" she stops and with renewed vigour continues.

"I will make sure that I accomplish what she requested of me and fulfill this responsibility. I will rectify your problem. Show some gratitude" she finishes.

Yup…Right there…

Right there on the very end.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **References-**

 **Dynamo, he's got a habit of walking off after performing any trick.**

 **What the hell are you looking here for I gave the answer in the sentence itself…Okay…Ok…..Arrow.**

 **Male lead of Anti magic academy 35 test platoon and one of the prominent characters here.**

 **Golden time….sorry could help it. I saw the ending and I was like 'I've got to put this thing here'**

 **Well I don't know much about Japanese houses but just imagine Emiya Shirou's house from Fate Stay night Unlimited blade works, with the sliding door opening into the room with the TV.**

 **If anyone had played Age of Empires 2 he'll recognize the dream immediately...do i have to explain everything to you? ...Ok, it's the William Wallace learning campaign.**

 **Whoa that was intense want it, I don't know about you but I finished typing this by about 8:30…hey I said before the New Year didn't I?**

 **Sorry to put this out so late…I couldn't decide if I wanted to make it a Magic x Oregairu or an Oregairu where only Hachiman can use magic and I had my Exams. So…**

 **I decided to go with a Darkness powered 8man in a universe where God has given us right to bear Arms….come on people, I mean everyone is free to use magic.**

 **Yeah I am putting elements from Anti magic academy, Inheritance cycle and the Barthemius Triology.**

 **I put some things from Atlas and Push back which are fantastic fanfictions.**

 **Well review me on how's the story.**

 **A Happy New Year**

 **Predator7 out**

 **Cheers mate.**


	3. Team-up

**Yo People its Predator7, the USSR of Oregairu Fanfiction…**

 **Which is…probably what I've become.**

 **Yeah there were quite a few issues in the last chapter and I'll fix them.**

 **A thanks to Nivicci Shiama and Ausko for pointing them out. Actually I was trying to get it out before the New Year so I was just going Bam Bam Bam on the laptop so that's how the typo's occurred.**

 **And sorry about messing up your names, I've corrected it.**

 **So my exams are over…**

 **WOOOO!**

 **BUT…..Shit went down and I got my ass kicked in CS….**

 **Enjoy chapter 3. (Full version)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Team-up**

* * *

The bells rang again to tell the city that it was one hour closer to the end of the day….

And yeah, I am just rambling nonsense in my head like a certain self-declared savior girl who I met a few hours ago. Yes, I was talking metaphorically as there are no bell towers here in Chiba...another thing that differentiated Japanese city from those back in Europe.

I looked down from my position from the rooftop to the opposite side of the street at a small pub, where 2 Trench coat wearing men stood guard. Their hands were in their pocket as if they were armed and they were observing anyone who passed there.

Then again they could be a Baker and a war hero pretending to be mobsters.

Then a voice buzzed in my headset.

"Hikigaya-kun anything to report?" I sighed and pressed the button on the wireless fixed in my ear. Did I tell you I now have that same female barking in my ear now?

"Da Comrade, situation is very boring" I replied, my mood reflecting in my words.

"Take this seriously you, this is our very first mission and I will not let it get ruined because of your attitude and reply properly and if we fail I'll kick your ass" Please woman this is your first formal mission or as they say 'Platoon activity' with a overly exaggerated tone so keep your excitement under control.

I could complete this mission within five minutes with still time to spare on the clock.

And how the hell can you tell me to be serious when you yourself are a rebel.

"Quiet both of you, I have had enough of your flirting. Shut up or I'll fail you" Another voice barged in like a battering ram stopping me from retorting Yukinoshita. This was one of the two Night police with whom we were stuck to 'learn front line' how police action took place.

Sighing, I refocus my sights down on the street. The two Night police were plain clothed and were watching the place. One from a car and other from a side alley. I try to find Yukinoshita with …..a change of clothes?

Ladies and Gentlemen, here is a dedicated one….

Wow, she looks quite good I must say…

But just how did I end up here on a cold evening while I could be safely huddled under the Kotatsu watching an anime series nursing my bruises.

Well mostly because of a certain Sensei and a Red hound.

* * *

So right now I had Yukinoshita Yukino glaring at me with her ice gaze which dropped the Temperature of the room and most probably the surrounding corridor and maybe this whole school….oi, she's an Ice queen you know?

Now the second thing….Why was she glaring at me?

Well to be precise I had stopped listening and lost her after...

….well after…. **[A\N- RIP tongue]**

Maybe…umm,

…ah, yes something about showing her gratitude..

Gratitude….

A chuckle left my mouth, because the more I thought about it more it increased my amusement. This woman wants my gratitude….for her so called 'fixing me'…..what am I broken equipment?

Gratitude my ass….

"I see you do not kno-" Before she could complete her sentence I cut her.

"Tell me Yukinoshita, what do you know about me?" I ask her placing one of my legs on to the other one and leaning back while stretching my arms and folding them across my chest. I then lock gazes with her and resist the urge to break into her mind and immobilize her for life.

She takes a short breath, regains her aura of superiority and replies to me

"From what I have observed right now, you are extremely pessimist, hate anything that is social, you are a delinquent, a pervert, an-" I think I have heard enough.

"Alright, I have heard enough. I can easily bet that you've 'accidently' heard your classmates of friends say these things. Am I correct?" I ask her putting bunny ears over the word accidently.

"Well these things are widespread across the school and now let me tell you a secret Yukinoshita" I stop as I observe her reaction to this. She says nothing and looks for me to continue.

"You don't know a single thing about me" I tell her in a harsh whisper.

"That's no secret tha-"

"You know why?" she doesn't reply and just stands there in the middle of the room quietly so I continue.

"You just sat there and formed an Image of me on my appearances and behaviour all the while not even wanting to know me for a second and I do know that you must have do this to nearly every one you ta…Oh, sorry I went a bit off the line…interact, yes that the right word, with as a result even you don't have any friends. So if you want gratitude with that kind of attitude get out of this solar system and out of my face"

"Oh Wait?" I stopped myself and gave an exaggerated thinking pose, maybe I could get out here, if I ride out the wave here.

"You need this place because it's your last refuge isn't it?" I gave a conclusive nod and stood up "So I'll just get out of you hair, now if you'll excuse me I have to get myself checked for the Bitch Virus" I finish by moving towards the door.

"How dare you-" She tries to say something but was cut off by the door sliding open by the old hag who was standing outside.

"Yukinoshita, I'm coming in" Hiratsuka Sensei barges in and my plan of escape was destroyed.

"I was just passing by and decided to check on you guys" Liar…

"Please\ Really sensei, you were standing outside the whole time"" Surprisingly, I and Yukinoshita retort in absolute sync, to which sensei momentarily recoils.

Well that was not surprising, she being at the top of Section J and all, that she detected Sensei.

"This generation…I swear they are getting better and better" She grumbles and shakes her head before addressing Yukinoshita.

"Looks like you are having problems rehabilitating Hikigaya" Excuse me mate….Rehabilitating?

"Really Sensei with another patient pretending to be the doctor? It seems that I am the one who is actually here to fix her" I ask her and for a second I see the glint of amusement from her eyes.

Oh shit, those eyes are never a good sign…

Anytime, Anywhere, Period.

"Well you have quite the perception Hikigaya, well to be precise both of you will fix each other's problems while your own problems are solved by the other person" She says in a mocking tone.

"I understand fixing her, but me? I don't think that I have a problem"

"I should say the same for you Hikigaya-kun, with that kind of attitude no wonder you don't have any friends" Yukinoshita says concluding her words with a nod.

"That because I ride solo, that road may be the toughest road but its also the strongest"

"How are you planning to fit in with society, with that kind of attitude you will not be able to live anywhere" By now her thick-headed attitude is actually starting to irritate me, so I reply slightly annoyed tone.

"Listen you two, I don't care what society thinks of me, as long as I stay away from everyone and not cause problems for anyone, nobody will be interested in me enough to trouble me" Sensei looks like she understood something but Yukinoshita doesn't give up. She grips her arm and without looking at me says.

"That's just running away from the problem" She then looks at me with cold eyes "If everyone does things like that , nothing will be solved" Her grip on her hands tighten "Nothing will be saved" The look in her eye surprises me for it the same fire that was visible on the eyes of zealots and fanatics.

In a sense she is right.

But her outburst also revealed the weak points of her armour. A sardonic laugh escapes my mouth and the other 2 seem surprised at this.

"Shouldn't you apply those "Changing" principles to yourself first Yukinoshita?" I say in a much harsher tone than how I was speaking right now which partially surprised me as well.

"You've been going on how 'You should change', but aren't you being a hypocrite here?" I lock my eyes with her and she glares back. Even if I can't see myself, I know an evil smile is on my face.

" Pardon my narcissism but, I've always prided myself on my observation skills. In year one I explored the school and….." I stopped myself and thought about what I was going to say.

If what I believed was true then Sensei wasn't lying….but I need to confirm her intentions first.

"Sensei, can I talk to you for a second" I say moving outside while ignoring Yukinoshita's surprised expression and her attempts of calling me. A moment later Sensei joins me outside the door.

"Can you stop her from listening?" I request sensei who must have understood why I wanted this conversation to remain secret and starts chanting a spell.

"Alsa nosu waíse vardo fradl hórnya" She chanted before I felt a shudder run through my body.

She then leaned back on the wall and folded her arms in front of her chest which emphasised her…curves.

"So from your expression I think you've figured it why I've put you here?" She asks me while examining me.

"You want me to….for lack of a better word, befriend her?" I asked her, that was the conclusion I drew.

Since last year I've daily patrolled….or checked out the school for any sort of disturbances and one of the things that I noticed was the presence of someone on the rooftop since last year.

You must have figured it out by now?

Yukinoshita Yukino…..along with the odd delinquent.

For a long time I'd observed her eating her alone lunch during the lunch break on the rooftop instead of the class. You can easily draw a conclusion from this…

She is Bullied….

You may think…

'YAY! Yukinoshita-san is so awesome, she must have tons of friends!' **[A/N- With a silly expression]**

But no, those who are the most talented and outstanding individuals are the ones who experiences difficulty and always get the short end of the stick. They are targets for bullying just because they are better. People instead of improve to beat them, they just decide it's easier ending them.

As I said earlier, She had no friends.

As a result her heart was cut off…..alright I'm gonna explain things here a bit so there is no misunderstandings here…

I do not mean that in a romantic way.

Her lack of social interaction were most probably the result of betrayals or….bad memories as a result of…..

Take your pick from the following-

1-Looks, no matter how cold she may be, her attractiveness was a fact.

2-Her family, the Yukinoshita's were pretty influential and as with families like these, they would be a huge pain in the ass.

3-Just the fact of being her friend and not really the need to befriend her, because what will happen if a girl/boy introduces another cuter girl/boy to their group and her boyfriend or the guy/gal whom he/she had a crush on starts becoming close

Reference...Charlotte.

That probably why she wears that Ice Queen like exterior of hers, that's to keep the unnecessary crowd and people away….

How do I know this?

Well I had an encounter with another such person,.

Same type of person, different passport colours.

"Still, Why me?" I ask sensei who is currently looking out of the window with a strange expression on her face.

"So you're as sharp as he said" She says recollecting, from her expression and the 'He' whom she mentioned she would either be talking about Takeru or Akagi. She then turns and look back at me.

"Well, I just went through the list of students and thought you would be a match for her" Really are you that, I was about to say something but she continued, "Well also because the Chairman recommended that you would be able to help her"

So Takeru was the mastermind….

Note to self, put extra seasoning in his Miso soup tonight.

Why does the guy…..

"He also said something about…" She stops to recollect the words "Something about skin lik-" Before she could continue I swiftly put a hand over her mouth preventing her from saying anything else.

"Alright, I'll do it"

Takeru will sleep the sleep of the dead tonight….

I slide the door opens which reveals a Yukinoshita huddled close to the door. She recoils of shock for a second, then recovers Like a Hyper-Recovery potion has been used on her. As I move into the room a faint buzzing tone reaches my ears….

'So she has been trying to listen in' not surprising….Back on topic Lets approach her the same way she….got acquainted with me.

"Alright Sensei, I'll play along for now. However, seeing Miss Yukino here is in need of a total makeover, I'll need to go all out. Permission?" I ask in the tone of a general asking the permission to order his troops into battle which is a easy win but cannot do so because the Suit in charge is busy watching Empire of the Lost.

However Yukinoshita's dam had burst.

"I had enough of You!, I'll teach you some manners" **[A/N- I've would have put a standard Boss Villain dialog here but honestly I could find any reason to]**

I had closed my eyes and was giving a cocky little smile when I heard her say that, and as I opened my eyes the last thing I saw, before her foot collided with my face sending me reeling back to the wall...

Was Lime.

Lime….sort of guessed that….Wait…

SCREW YOU AUTHOR!

I collide with the wall so hard that it would have left a mark…on the wall of course, but I manage to recover and get back on my feet.

These Guns are not just for show..., getting beaten to crap has its advantages.

After all you know what they teach you back in the military…

It's the recovery that's more important, not how much you can dish out.

"Ara…Ara, are you still standing?" she says and prepares for another strike and this time throws a kicks near my midrib.

However this time I was prepared as I easily block and caught her shoe in mid air.

"Couldn't hold it in, eh?" I let go of her shoe and take up my own fighting position and she mirrors me.

"I sorry to tell ya but…" Before I can finish my sentence, she cut me off.

"Afraid to fight me because I'm a girl?" She barks in anger and irritation.

"Let me finish…..I'm going to kick your ass!"

Wait...what?

Boys don't hit Girls.

Really? You care about that?

...you know what?

Fuck the rules.

8MAN fighting mode on.

* * *

 **BATTLE**

" **Dark Walker" Hikigaya Hachiman**

 **VS**

" **Ice Queen" Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing and strange sounds escaped the room, that was the service club….which if had a sign board outside would no doubt be mistaken as probably a bordello.

If someone was to pass by the room, no doubt he would mistake it for a couple doing something intimate….but if someone was to actually peek in.

He would see a boy and a girl….

"Fuck YOU BITCH!"

"Fuck YOU ASSHOLE!"

…Fighting.

It must have been like three or four minutes that we've been going at it….

Hey we're not having Sex!

We were fighting…

..NO wait.

...Sparring, yeah that makes it sounds a lot more civilised.

She is one fast cat. Just like Muhammad Ali, she darts like a heron and stings like a hornet…..or was it bee?

And where the hell is Sensei anyway?

Currently I had punched her in the gut or the stomach…well I couldn't actually see….because she had a fist in my face.

And as she had attacked me first with Magic I replied in kind and as a result the room was a total mess….well battlefield would be a better word to describe it.

As we broke out of the current round, we separated and retreated a few feet apart, one of us panting more than the other.

I looked at myself and say myself in a terrible condition. My front buttons were broken and my shirt and coat was exposed front the front. She look equally as terrible…well maybe a little bruises here and there….

Hey, there are little places that you can hit without her yelling Sexual Harassment….speaking of which…

"Let's Stop…seeing that y-" I try to call a ceasefire but she interrupts me…again.

"Had enough?...And you call yourself the top student of the school." She taunts while wiping the sweat off her face.

I can never understand where people get that sudden stupid burst of self-confidence.

I just sigh….

Looks Like I have to finish this right now…So, taking a deep breath I use…

"Dark Walk" One of my many signature and Unique moves.

In a flash the world stops and then excluding Yukinoshita who is in front of me, the surroundings go Black and Time stops. Then white footprints appear on the floor leading to Yukinoshita, Quickly stepping on them I made my way towards her and as I reach her I grab her wrists and push her back towards the blackboard, then using my own body as an obstacle I put my legs between hers and release the move.

"What the?" Her eyes and body language spell out shock.

You know…nothing beats that look of shock people have when you release the spell and time returns to normal….it just feels….Evil…HAHAHAH….

Now I'm going bonkers….

"Dead." I say and then for the first time, I realise the Intimate position we were in…..

YOU F#$#$G AUTHOR YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!

 **[Sorry mate, my head was in the Gutter at the Time…so, it was you not me...hold on something's up]**

"Two perverts glaring at each….How original." a voice cut in.

Literally jumping off each other we spun around at the source of the voice and found a man/bastard with Red hair who had managed to sneak in from somewhere, leaning on the wall at the back of the room.

People, Introducing Koremitsu Akagi.

Call-sign Red Hound.

Basically he was another teacher at Sobu High….but alongside that he was also the Night Hawk's Second –In-Command.

This guy was the one who made me into who I was today.

….Which was basically a cold blooded killer/assassin and a Soldier.

Correction, Ex-Soldier.

"Hey, we're not perverts…we were….testing each other's strength." I try to talk my way out of the situation, However he's not done….well he's never done.

"Really?" He says in an ALL-KNOWING tone "You two look like one of your Make-out session just got interrupted." He says and walks towards us.

"Sensei, this beast just tried to take my chastity." She says as she mockingly covers her chest up.

Hold On now you're going to make false claims here you Bitch!?

"Is that so? Well, I don't think that was the case. From what I saw you kicked his 'beautiful' ass and then he retaliated and it led to a freaking…" he glances around the room "World war…"

Yukinoshita just looked away with an expression that probably was guilt while he turned his head towards me.

"Look like she kicked your ass, eh mate?" He looks at me with a mocking smile.

"Please, I got the Last attack and the kill move and…" I try to defend myself but he cuts in…

"Would later fuck her in her apartment?" He says with a bit of Laugh in the end.

This guy, is a complete asshole...when it comes to this kind of things.

"Don't sweat it slick, I saw the whole thing….you know what?" He pauses and takes a breath. "Your training's cancelled…for today."

Wait a minute you're serious?

"You're serious?" I ask in surprise.

"You guys are a bit hurt, let me heal you." He says and places a hand on both of our head.

"Wäise Héill" He said and an itchy feeling ran through my body. This was a usual feeling for those who didn't get hurt but for me it was standard. Yukinoshita on the other hand was also unaffected…..must be a regular for her too.

After a few seconds, the feeling went away but he didn't remove his hand and a smirk spawned on his face….wait for it.

"You know….I'll go a bit further. Now I pronounce you both Husband and Wife!" He ended with a loud chuckle that rang across the room…..

I looked over to Yukinoshita who looked back at me with the same look…

No words were needed…well maybe a little…

"I'll go high." She said.

"I'll go low." I said.

Nothing else was said….she went for his eyes, I went for his balls.

* * *

You know what's better than a smack in the Eye?

A waak on the knee.

Alright, that was a Horrible Joke…..

"So, are you both ashamed of your behaviour?" Hiratsuka sensei said in a bored tone.

So currently we were standing in front of her in the Teacher's lounge…while Akagi was lying on the Sofa…temporary paralysed because of our combined attack.

""Hai, I am ashamed and I will reflect on my behaviour."" We both together replied in a mechanical tone.

"You don't seem like you mean it do you?" She asked with her eyebrows twitching.

"Sensei, just why did you bring this...animal to my club. Look what he has done to my club and to Sensei." Yukinoshita said in a straight tone pointing to Akagi who twitched... a bit.

"Sorry to drop the bomb miss, but you were the prime agitator in both these cases, well maybe I went a bit hard on him...but that's beside the point."

"Sensei I reject your request, this scoundrel cannot be changed."

"And I'm going to deny the request as well. This woman is beyond any help."

"I think you are delusional, Sensei asked my help for changing you and not the other way around." Yukinoshita said while glaring at me.

"Are your ears alright? I know a few good doctors, I think you missed the part where she asked me to fix your problem." That was a lie by the way, I don't know any.

"No, I think it's your ears that are weak...hold on let me check." She says as she jabs at my face missing it by inches.

"Oh you reckon that you can take me down, eh?"

"Oh come on, a Round 2 already?" Sensei says as she throws her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"So...You can't stand each other is that right?" A voice says as we are glaring at each other….inches from tearing each other apart again.

"Yes that is right, this animal is unbearable." "Yup, can't stand her."

"I can do something about that." The voice says and then we break up our glaring contest and look at Akagi who had managed to pull himself up...with an Evil smile on his face.

At that time I realised...

Shit was going to get worse.

* * *

So...that's how we ended up here….

SO basically….and officially…

We are a two man platoon….

Ok, that sounds even more ridiculous when saying out loud.

Well I couldn't care much.

It's getting pretty late and I'm not one for waiting…..mostly.

Looks like I've to take things in my own hand.

Taking a breath I summoned Shambal via an incantation. After a few seconds a faint dark mist started to collect next to me and a circle with a pentagram on the floor appeared. A moment later, the mist condensed and started taking the shape of….whatever he was at that moment.

I looked down at the street again before looking at Shambal again and I was greeted by a peculiar site.

He was in the shape of a small blonde boy in a tracksuit and was rapidly consuming a bowl of what was probably Ramen.

Then suddenly realizing that he had been summoned he looks at me with surprise and then tilting the bowl empties it in one go.

"Hello again you Bogan, what can I do for you?" He asks as he finally puts the bowl down and stands up ready to take orders then look at the surrounding smiles evilly.

"Oh…another rooftop, alright who do we need to put the fear of the god in?" He says moving towards the edge and looking down at the street.

"OH, just like the old days, eh?…Let me guess, you want me to draw those two guys down there In front of the Pub away so you can kill the people inside?" He asks and turns towards me.

"What do you take me for?" I asked annoyed.

"A manifestation of Darkness in human form." He answered without batting an eyelid.

"Sorry, so what do you need me to do?" He asked faking an apology.

"Get me a Max." I answer as I check out the position of the Night-Police detectives and Yukinoshita again.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"And check out that pub from the outside as well while you are at it?"

"That's more like it." He said and disappeared in a mist.

If you are wondering, no we can't actually pop things out or make them appear out of nowhere like some cheap magician, because if that was the case companies wouldn't appear and people could just stay at their homes while making any thing pop out of here and there and then just relax and not do anything….

Quite an ideal Life don't you agree?

You don't have to do anything, and not come in contact with anyone else simply because you don't have to do nothing an…

"I'm back" Shambal announced as he materialized with two cans of Max Coffee. Then throwing one to me he opens the other.

"Cheers mate!" He says as he bangs my can his own and takes a huge gulp out of it.

Well if you're thinking….yeah he probably stole them. So….we gotta take care of the evidence.

"So how was the Pub?" I asked as I settled on the ledge and relaxed while opening the can.

"Absolute Nil security boss, just a damn Djinn guard on the door and nothing else." He said settling down on the ledge alongside me.

"Djinn guard?" I mouth as I shake my head.

Djinn guard aren't a cop, if that's what you're thinking . It's nothing more than a few flakes of silver attached with a cut-gut to a wick-work frame. Some idiot invented it in the Ancient age and the people believe it "helps to Keep the Spirits away"….

Actually, it is as effective as a Chocolate Toothbrush.

"Yeah totally useless, I remember the Caravans in old times buying them in large quantities to protect themselves, well we didn't need to actually jack the caravans….you could always keep away from the silver and brain the idiot by chucking a rock or something"

"Or Shoot him." I added.

"Come on, I'm not waiting any longer, give me a plan." I said while emptying my can

"We take the two men outside out, break the door down, rampage in, beat the target to a pulp, and then escape with him in a shootout with the Police." He answered like a soldier and puts down his can.

"Simple, Efficient and Satisfactory." I said putting down the can.

"Good plan. Let's roll."

* * *

A minute later we were down on the street, with Shambal in disguise and me in a change of clothes.

"This is 8man, proceeding with infiltration. I'll smoke the rats to the back entrance. Be ready for extraction" I spoke into the radio and before they could realise what I was doing, I took off the wireless and placed it in my pocket.

Alright let's do this.

We approached the door and as expected, the men got in front of the door and stopped up.

"Get out of here." "This place aren't for ya kids."

Hody Dody!

NPC dialog, again.

You know. Assholes are assholes, no matter what their passport colour is.

Alright, let's think of a good excuse….

"Shut it, we're pro-gamers." Shambal said before I could say something.

What the hell are you saying, you idiot?

"Oh, really?" The man asks intrigued.

"Yeah, we've completed San Andreas and all the parts of Dark Souls." Now we were too deep in this shit, so I prepared to knock the guy out. I could feel the glares of the two detectives…but strangely nothing from Yukinoshita.

"Get lost, I did San Andreas too." The man asked mockingly.

"I did it without cheats"

The What?

I looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Seriously?" "Really?" The asked not believing their ears…at least that's what their expression said.

"I'm Omega Lord" Shambal said and then with a threatening tone added "If you don't want to face the wrath of the right Hand of Scimitar get aside….or you can say your Social Life goodbye"

"Sorry man, though you were some common person" The man says and steps aside and Shambal opens the door and lead me in.

"This one always scares the brick-shit out of them" He says and as he opens the inner door he collides with a….or someone.

I look up and step back as a giant of a person steps out of the inner door. The guy was basically built like a Brick-shit house and I shoot a glare at Shambal who was almost squished by the giant.

He wasn't in the plan.

"Your Kind ai'nt welcome here." He spoke with the kind of voice that sent shivers down your spine.

I wasn't scared….let's call it indiciously nervous.

Well I wasn't worried….after all….

I had something up my sleeve.

I simply rolled up my sleeves exposing several scars on my hands. Seeing them he got surprised, after all you only find those marks on a Criminal….or a person who got baptised by The Long Knives.

"You can pass." He stepped aside and opened the door for us to enter.

Shambal simply shook his head and said. "Only men will be enough idiots to cut themselves to prove who is the strongest."

"Wasn't by choice, remember that." I replied as we entered the Pub/stronghold.

* * *

WACK!

I finally took down the Giant and rushed out of the Pub via the back door.

How did Shit go south so fast?

Well we didn't count on the Pub using Silver glasses for one, that fool Shambal downed his glass in one gulp only to realise the glass was Silver and instantly jumped up and kicked up a row before disappearing off to heal….leaving me behind to deal with 7 men angry men and the giant.

I tried to open the door but it was locked, frustrated I muttered a spell of Strength and kicked the door open.

Then suddenly a bike raced past me towards the open road, and then one of two men on it threw an elemental sphere towards me and as ducked back into the pub it activated, kicking off an Inferno in the alley beyond while temporarily preventing me from reaching them.

Temporarily.

"Skölir nos fra brisingr." That was the spell for a fire shield. Before the side effects set in I dashed through the Inferno and through the alley raced towards the road, praying that one of those guys had the sense of and had covered the back as I suggested.

I burst into the street and the first thing I saw was a half-chopped bike and the two men lying on top of it twitching rapidly with Yukinoshita, one foot on top of the lot posing like a victorious hero….or rather Heroine.

"There you are, I thought you perished back there, a pity I thought that I would never get to punch that face of yours again." She said with a smile on her face…while crackling her knuckles.

"Please, I'll take more than a few criminals to take me down." I said walking towards her.

"So you listened to me...what did those two say?" I asked.

"No idea, I turned mine off after they started going on breaking protocol." She says while taking her foot off them.

"Hey you Brat!" A loud voice boomed and drew our attention and we saw one of the Night police rapidly sprinting towards us.

"Sir mission accomplished, the suspects are secured." I said with a mock salute. He just stood there with a strange look on his face which suddenly transformed into anger.

"Look what you've done." He said pointing in the direction that I had just come from.

"What's the-…Oops." I turned back and….saw black smoke rising into the sky from the pub where the meet was...Looks like the fire elemental sphere did its job quite nicely.

Note to self, find out the name of that company and order a bunch of them.

"Sorry My bad." I said apologizing and rubbing the back of my head I said.

" A sorry's will not make it right" He said grimly while jotting down something on one of the pads that Law enforcement officers carry.

"You're Failed"

Oh come on….again?

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Yukinoshita looked at me with a mocking smile…

"You too miss, as you both are one team both of you have failed." Oh yeah, I can see the colour drain from her face.

"Wait, but I caught the Suspects didn't I?" Yukinoshita tried to plead with him and this time it was my turn to smile.

"You did but due to the actions of your team-member, you failed too. You caused too much collateral." The officer said.

"But..."

"No buts, you're failed."

She stared at him with her and her head dipped with her bangs covering her face...all this conveyed a sense of sadness.

Then suddenly she threw her head back and uttered a laugh that didn't sound like her at all.

...Honestly that didn't even sound human...witch...

...Proabably a witch.

An evil one.

An extremely evil one.

"I failed?" "I failed?" She started chanting some sort of spell consisting of those words while she held her head with her hands.

"You...it's your fault" She muttered and suddenly materialised a….Baseball bat?

"Hold on what are you going to do with that?" I said while taking a step back.

That was a rhetorical question as absolutely I knew what she was going to do….

But there was a snowball's chance in hell, that there was a batting centre or a rival gang territory nearby.

"That's simple." She said while smiling and then pointed the bat at my face with a bit of madness in her eyes "You're going to atone for this Failure." She said before charging at me.

That's how my first Platoon activity ended a total Balls-up with a Crazy Yukinoshita chasing me through the streets of Chiba...on a freaking Skateboard with a Baseball bat trying to brain me.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

* * *

 **Honestly people I feel that this chapter is a Balls-up...and I think you people feel the same...**

 **Is it the end?**

 **So please review this Chapter so that I don't end up doing the same thing out of depression that I did on Jan 5...**

 **Alright I'll tell you how this ends-**

 **It will maybe end as a Hachiman X Yukino...**

 **-Or-**

 **Maybe I'll go bonkers and End it as Hayama and Yukinoshita kissing while 8man goes all berserk and loses control over his power and Calls on the "DARK ARMIES" (BUNNY EARS) while Soviet March plays all over the City and a shadow of Darkness falls over all over earth...yadada, yadada,yadada...Earth turns to Darkness and goes Black while I'm labelled as racist and Hachiman hater with the amount of black and shit I've put in my stories...(pants)**

 **And yeah all that's true...well the only reason I can't do that is because...**

 **There's probably only a few people who can imagine (and want to imagine) a relationship between...Hayama and Yukinoshita. (I know cause I'm one of them)**

 **If you want to imagine how Koremitsu Akagi a.k.a Red Hound looks like check out-**

 **Hikaru ga Chikyuu ni Itakoro (He's the Goddamn MC)**

 **Why hasn't someone made an anime out of this is beyond me.**

 **Well I'm not going to waste your time here...**

 **Predator7 dragging himself out...**

 **Good Onya mates!**

 **P.S- I'm feeling pretty murderous after all this and a few of you know what I'm going to do...**

 **HA..**

 **HAHA...**

 **[INSERT EVIL LAUGH 14]**


	4. The 35th Platoon

**Yo long time no see, so this is going to be lengthy...**

 **Hear me out for a second.**

 **First...of all...Lime...** **VOLUME 1, PAGE 381, SECTION 7-6, SECOND PARAGRAPH, LIGHT-LIME-GREEN.**

 **Everyone clear on that?**

 **So don't you ever bring that up...EVER AGAIN!**

 **Rest is going to be at the end, along with the rest of the explanations, references and extra stuff so please read this to the end…please?**

 **And I managed to get quite a bit of Humor in this chapter (even if the opening is a bit….Crappy…well I'm not sure how to describe it)**

 **So I hope that this time it's not BLAND mate, I even tried to put Fluff here so please read it to the end.**

 **By the way how's the cover?**

 **A smiling Yukinoshita Yukino! Sorry guys I just couldn't resist putting it there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The 35** **th** **Platoon**

* * *

 **[Ostdeutschland, Europe]**

The silence of the night was broken by the roaring of vehicles moving on a road that passed through a snow covered village, it was a military convoy made of 4 BMP-2s armoured vehicles, a pair of Gibka-S anti-air vehicles and two T-14 Armatas tanks and along in the middle was one ARCHER-FH77BW L52 artillery system. **[A/N- Or simply Archer Artillery System]**

They were on their way to reinforce a Redoubt which had been damaged earlier in an "Accident". The top brass were pretty pissed off about that and as a result had decided to deploy the artillery to reinforce and to send a clear message of….

"Don't you dare fucking come again." And they had played an ace this time.

The Archer Artillery System was a top secret artillery system that had been developed to use an "Oblivion Stone" capable of destroying an area the size of Vatican City in just one round.

That was what the NATO and its allies believed.

In reality, it could only fire energy shells supercharged by the Oblivion stone which enhanced the damage and blast radius of the projectile by 20x making it capable of leveling an entire city block with just round, add the fact that the Archer's maximum rate of fire was 8-9 rounds per minute in Multiple rounds simultaneous impact-mode….made it overkill if not brutal.

Though a non-aggression treaty had been signed between the two leaders of NATO and WARPACT, It did not prevent the two sides from engaging in Black-ops against each another.

As the convoy passed though a forested area that covered both sides of the road, a bright flash erupted in the vicinity of the village and a second later a rocket hit the lead BT-3T making explode immediately and making it stop after skidding for a few feet.

The rest of the convoy came to a screeching halt and immediately turning around stopped in a circle with the artillery in the centre. The soldiers inside the remaining vehicles immediately disembarked and took up positions along the vehicles and aimed at the unseen enemies present in the tree line. Several soldiers stood up and erected a magical barrier (or shield) across the whole defensive circle of the vehicles and both the tank turrets turned and pointed their snouts at both the sides of the village. One of them immediately got on the radio to inform the high command of their situation and called for reinforcements.

Then gunfire began to pour on them from both sides and though the shields protected them from the bullets it also made them unable to return fire. As if knowing that fact the gunfire stopped. A few of the soldiers started to chuckle seeing the reaction but their laughter disappeared when they saw several dozen pillars of light appearing on both sides of their position.

These were summoning portals. A summoning circle could easily summon any beast or spirit of the same world however a summoning portal was used for summoning the otherworldly. In the matter of five seconds the bright light vanished leaving behind a humanoid figure. They looked like naked human males however there was prominent difference. They had the head of beasts and carried several types of traditional weapons like Scimitars and spears.

"Afrits…" A soldier whispered, fear visible in his eyes. Among the various types of summoned spirits they were ranked second under Marids.

One of the Afrits gave a huge roar and together all of them charged towards the barrier. The soldiers flinched and aimed their guns at the charging figures. The Afrits collided with the barrier and used attacked it with their weapons. The men watched the Afrits and slowly began to relax and chuckle seeing the Afrits baffled expressions. Though they had the strength of elephants, they had little intelligence.

Then suddenly a cry drew their attention towards the centre of the circle where the men maintaining the shield were who were being attacked by a bear jawed demon that had crawled up from underneath the ground. The man was busy maintaining the shield and was unable to defend himself from the demon which slashed his throat with one swipe of his sharp claws. Just as he died, the rest of the men screamed and clutched their heads as blood poured out of their ears and noses.

To maintain a good shield they had joined each other's mind and formed a shield which was more powerful than the original, however it had a serious drawback. If even a single person's concentration broke, the whole shield would fail on the spot.

And magic being magic would turn….fatal. The men were dead before they hit the ground. And with them the shield came down and so did the Afrits.

In range Human weapon had a chance to defeat the spirits, however the advantage was lost the moment they covered the distance. And as if to finish them off, the enemies hidden in the treeline opened fire again.

The ambush lasted 5 minutes.

The men hiding in the trees came out as the last of the soldiers were cut down. Most of them were soldiers wearing Military Grade combat uniforms but there were also some wearing civilians carrying Ak-47's. They moved towards the vehicles which now lay battered and burning. The Afrits moved here and there gobbling up the fresh corpses that they considered edible.

Only the Artillery system was left unharmed.

"Looks like another Russian Junk." One of them commented.

"According to HQ it was made in Finland." Another person wearing the stripes of a captain answered back and then looked at a rebel wearing normal clothes.

"Thanks for the assist mate, couldn't have breached their shield without you."

"You don't need to thank us, we're happy to hit these Reds for some Payback."

"If only the Nazis were like you…You're going to be in some trouble for this. I think HQ might allow some "immigrants" through the Iron Curtain." The man said while shaking the hand of them man while all the other began to cheer.

Then a sudden a Silver Star flashed from above. Just like a shooting star it drew a beautiful arc across the sky. Then with a flash it fell in the centre of the place where everyone was.

Originally everyone thought this would cause a thunderous earth shaking explosion and quickly put us individual shields. However, the Silver Star stopped a few feet above the air and landed on top of the artillery piece. The Silver Star suddenly changed its form to a man wearing a Black Combat Uniform. This uniform looked different from what the ambushed soldiers wore as it appeared to provide extra armor and increased movement. There were however three things that made the people extra cautious of this person.

The first was a thin layer of black mist along with several crimson red colored runes on his body that appeared to cover him. Second was the insigma of the Rising Sun sewn on his shoulder and chest and the last warning bell was the obviously sharp one edged sword in his right hand.

"Welcome to the DDR Gentlemen," The man addressed the soldiers and in English, "Für diejenigen, die inhren Rücken auf ihrem Land gendreht haben…Willkommen zurück." He said with a scorn looking at the rebels. The lifting his sword and resting it on his shoulder he addressed the soldiers.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" He said and gave off a maniacal smirk, "Do you have a Visa?" He asked and then laughed at his own words.

"What are you fools looking at FIRE!" The captain said while opening fire at the man along with everyone present. Their bullets however bounced off the man like he was built out of some bullet proof material. If they actually knew the truth, they would have puked blood and shot themselves.

"Hmm, his shield sure comes in handy." The man commented when their magazines ran empty.

"No visas?" The man said in a dark and heavy tone, "Then would you like to enter this country as Prisoners of War?" He said with a dramatic pause a maniac grin spread across his face as he ended his sentence with, "Or as Plant Fertilizers?"

As he said this a howl sounded in the distance. This one wasn't like the Afrit's roar or the roar of a lion. This was a howl that was filled with bloodlust. Several more howls filled the air and the men covered their ears trying to block the deafening howls.

"Shields!" The captain yelled while also commanding the summoned Afrits to attack the man.

The man immediately leapt off the Artillery piece and raising his sword slashed at the nearest Afrit who immediately raised its Schimitar to block his attack. The man landed on the snow and immediately the Afrit dropped its axe and fell forwards, its head rolling forward in the snow leaving behind a slimy substance.

The soldier's jaws dropped when they saw the man killing an Afrit in a single strike and that too with a sword. By this time they had retreated in a single group, three soldiers had put up a small totem in the middle of the group and started chanting a spell. The pole glowed brightly and immediately a circle formed on the ground encircling all of the soldiers and the civilians and a protective shield immediately enveloped all of them.

This was an area domination shield. In reality its durability was the same as the shield erected by the Soviet soldiers however, one advantage was that if one of the caster's concentration was broken as long as the others kept their heads the shield would stay put.

The shield was enough to protect themselves but the Afrits were out in the cold and attacking the man, who had managed to fell another 2 Afrits and was dodging the demons while laughing maniacally while also yelling something in between his attacks.

He jumped again and slipped between the descending spear of another Afrit before slashing upwards and decapitating the demon immediately. Then just as he was going to move a Scimitar descended on his back and the men thought that it would be the end of him.

 **CLANK**

But instead of slashing the man in half as they expected, the blade landing on his back made a sound of hitting a metal object and broke apart. The soldiers and rebels vomited blood when they saw this, 'Just what kind of fucking shield did he have?' This thought went through each of their heads. **[A/N- They vomited blood metaphorically, it's a tad better than describing their jaws dropping]**

"You're nothing but a bag of money to me." The man said and turned around while getting up he swung his blade around in a wide arc and sent a slash of bright light at the Afrit obliterating the Afrit from the torso-up.

The captain recovering a bit of himself suddenly remembered that he still had some Snipers with special Rifles hidden. Immediately he got on the radio and contacted them. Even if he was bulletproof he wouldn't be able to defend himself from the Magic Eating Bullets that they carried. He got through but instead a cry came from the radio making him flinch.

"Sir we're under attack…" A hoarse voice came through the radio and he quickly responded.

"What? Who the hell is attacking?" He replied shocked.

"They're not humans, they're- Aaaahhhhhh….." A blood culling scream came out from the radio and then it went dead. The man had destroyed all the Afrits and was casually strolling towards them. The captain put down the radio and turned to the men manning the totem.

"We have to get out of here. Can you keep a protective shield while running?"

"Yes Sir, it might be difficult but we can do it." Then man replied without turning back.

"Oh are you planning on running? I wouldn't recommend it. You see my comrade has a nasty habit of shooting people in the back." The man casually commented as he stood outside the shield grinning at them.

The Captain drew a circle in the snow and using his boot knife cut his hand, splattering the blood on the circle he chanted a summoning spell and a large ball of golden light rose above the circle. The ball expanded till it was at least at the same height as he was and then the light faded away leaving behind a beast having a head of a lion, goat and a dragon and having a snake head instead of a tail.

It was a Chimera.

The captain turned to the men managing the pole and nodded to them that it was time to move.

"Prepare to Mo-" One of the men managing the totem pole opened his mouth to speak but as if hit with a paralysis spell he collapsed on the ground. His eyes showed their whites and his mouth hung open with his tongue hanging open.

"What the?" Another said before he too collapsed on the ground and ended up in the same position. One of the soldiers bent down to check his pulse and then looked at the captain with a shocked face.

"They're dead!" The captain's face reflected the man's shock. They were inside a shield, how did someone manage to kill someone inside was beyond him. The man outside just looked at them with blood thirsty eyes, He looked at them like a butcher looks at lambs lined up for slaughter.

As another man died he decided to roll the dice.

"MAKE FOR THE VILLAGE!" The man ordered his remaining men and the other people and ordered his summon to attack the man as the last man manning the shield was killed and the shield disappeared. The man didn't charge forwards but sheathed his sword and stood his ground and took a fighting stance waiting for the Chimera which was charging at it.

As the Chimera neared him the man charged forwards, his blade still his sheath. Just as the Chimera's Dragon's head (right head) lunged forward with the speed of an arrow at the man, he unsheathed his blade and dodged the lightning fast strike of the Chimera's tail while slashing at its hind limbs with his sword. They passed each other and turning simultaneously faced each other again.

The Captain aimed at his back and fired his entire magazine, which bounced off him again. The Chimera's suddenly gave a howl as it discovered its injured leg. The Captain who was surprised at the man, he had managed to dodge his beast's attack while also managing to injure him back.

This time the man charged first, the injured Chimera braced itself and its Lion head gave a huge roar just as its Serpent tail opened its mouth and spit out a liquid at the man. It was an acid which was able to melt a tank's armor and kill the men inside, but when the liquid hit the man, the runes around his body glowed red and absorbed the liquid.

As he reached the Chimera, it made a last-ditch effort to kill the man and swiped its paws, the man effortlessly bent down making its paws pass over him and using his blade he cut across the Chimera's shoulders decapitating all three of the Chimera's heads in one strike.

The Captain didn't stay to watch the destruction of his beast, he was already running towards the rest of his men in the village.

He had almost reached the village and came in a clearing when he stopped in his tracks. In front of him lay the corpses of his men and the rebels and there were also the people who killed them. He had first mistaken them as Beast-men but as his gaze fell on their armor he realized what they were.

Werewolves

Each of them instead of being naked was outfitted with a large version of the same armored uniform as the swordsman but instead of the rising sun, they had a Red star on their shoulders and Chest. They wore body armor but wore no boots or head-gear or gloves, their paws and Wolf heads being the cause.

The Captain might have taken a chance and tried to fire his weapon but he stopped when he saw the same black mist and runes on their body.

There was also another thing which gave him goose bumps. In the middle of the Werewolves stood a 10 meter tall three headed Dark colored Wolf. He might have believed that it was a summoned Cerberus but the aura that it gave off told him otherwise. An ordinary summon would never give off a demonic aura. The beast looked very busy in consuming his men's copses but then one of its head suddenly looked at the man and their eyes met.

If he wasn't trained properly, the Captain would have fainted just from the Beast's killing intent. The Beast turned its body towards the man and all of its 6 eyes looked at him with the same thought.

'Food….'

The man took a step back and immediately collided with something. Jumping forwards he looked behind at the swordsman who was glaring at the beast angrily.

"You stupid dog leave him alone, he's mine," The man said and the beast suddenly sat on its haunches and tilting its head and gave the man three pair of cute puppy eyes. **[A/N- Yeah the same lost kitten look as Yukinoshita…I'm fucking serious here]**

If only it was not a 10 meter tall three headed demon beast covered in blood of its enemies while giving off demonic aura the gesture would have melted the heart of any animal lover. **[T/N- …Probably]**

"I've secured your dinner so don't give me that look or I'll kick your ass." Hearing him the beast barked happily and started wagging its huge tail sweeping away the snow…along with several werewolves who were unlucky to be within sweeping distance of its tail.

"Now my dear friend…I'll take your head." The swordsman said and unsheathing his blade walked forward calmly towards the trembling Captain. The man stood and swing back upholstered a pistol and aimed at the swordsman.

"Are you an idiot?" The man smirked and in that moment the runes on the man glowed brighter than ever and then faded away making the black mist disappeared. It was this moment that the man had waited for. He fired.

And in that moment the world stopped.

The world became stagnant, passive, and slow. But that wasn't what really happened. It was exactly opposite. World around the swordsman didn't change its speed. Time was flowing normally.

It was him who sped up―

And left everything behind.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeechhh" hearing a metallic sound, he was shocked than ever. He had definitely shot him with his gun. Without doubt he shot in a straight line. At this distance even an amateur, even women or children wouldn't miss. It was a distance from which it's impossible to miss. Despite that, he did not fall, he did not bleed, and there was no hole in him.

There was two pieces of metal and the swordsman's figure with a drawn Katana.

"...W...hat...?"

The man made a face like a fish, and shot two more times in rapid succession.

And again, it didn't hit, there was only a metallic sound.

It took him a while to acknowledge reality, that he really had stopped the bullets.

The swordsman walked forward fearlessly as the man dropped his gun and arming himself with his boot knife charged at the man. The swordsman also slashed out with his Katana.

After a flash, the man' eyes spun open───

───to see his own headless body tumbling onto the ground before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

 **[Present Day]**

 **[Chiba, Japan]**

* * *

"I'm back," I called out to no one in particular after entering the house again.

Finally I manage to get back alive...don't look at me like that. You would be grateful too if you manage to get out without a scratch after being chased across the streets of the city by a crazy demoness…riding a skateboard trying to kill you with a baseball bat.

I mentally shivered and turned back after removing my shoes to see...The demoness...

Wait a fucking minute...is that a...

"Welcome back dear, would you like to have something to eat? Would you like to have a bath?" And then moving closer and stopping a hair's breathe away from me, "Or would you like to have… me?" She said and shyly made a lewd gesture...which I am not going to even fucking describe. I moved to the door and opened it and quickly moved behind her back.

"I see that you are lacking decent clothes to wear please go out and find some clothes to wear, so get the fuck out." I said and kicked her out of the house, with the door closing behind her on its own accord.

Seriously just what did this idiot take now?

The door opened and came in the damn moron, "I've seriously started to think that you swing that way," Shambal said, he had changed back to the form of a maiden wearing decent clothes this time but with devil horns and a pair of wings...

Sorry mate I'm not Ainz.

"Seriously what were you doing?"

"Oh, Red Hound said that you had your first team mission so I decided to test my Final battle attire on you as a welcome gift." **[T/N- Some of you may have guessed but most of us including the author aren't wooden spoon, Final Battle attire refers to Naked Apron, LOL]**

"Now just where did you even- No don't bother to answer that, I'll kick his ass tomorrow." And throw my resignation from this...two man Circus at his face after I'm done.

"Actually you don't need to wait, he's right here." Shambal said with a lively voice.

Oh?

So the camel dares come into the starving lion's den?

This will be fun.

"Come on, It's time for payback." I said and moved towards the TV room where the two idiots will be lazing. I'll just get Takeru to be the refree while...

"I just remembered that your sister needed me in the kitchen," Huh?

"She can cook easily herself, you're coming with me." Even if this guy was insane there was still one technique in which I needed his help...or more like his power.

"Well I can't actually go there...you know." The maiden said and gave a wry smile showing that she was scared, which would have melted the hearts of many men...but not mine.

If Shambal was afraid of something it could mean only one thing.

"That damn mutt is back?"

"How can you call that Demon a Mutt?" He / She exclaimed loudly throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh I see. Shambal, the Sparbara of Gilgamesh, the Assassin of Nero is afraid of a simple dog?" I couldn't help but laugh at this...well it would be funny, if that damn mutt wasn't his natural nemesis.

"Sometimes I feel everyone with you is a freak,"

"Oh? Care to explain?" I asked intrigued by his agony.

"You are a cold hearted bastard, Damn Red hound is trigger happy idiot. That swordsman is a battle manic and that Wolf is freaking Machoist."

"Alright pussy cat, I'll deal with him myself." Wait a minute...

"Where is he anyway?" Shambal was about to reply when the house shook like an earthquake had occurred. Then a second later it stopped.

"Well I just remembered that they've got a sort of festival going in Europe so I'll be off." Shambal said and disappeared.

Well looks like I'm on my own. The tremors could have come from the only place where they pass the time.

The Armory

* * *

After descending the secret entrance that was...not so secret, I entered the armoury which was actually the basement.

It was a fair sized hall with several metal racks bearing many different types of Guns and their ammunition. There were several alcoves that housed heavy weapons not to mention the large number of swords place in a rack along with several types of full body armour and more racks holding dozens of other type of hand weapons.

Seriously what are you stocking up these weapons for?

World War Three?

And in the back of the place where the shooting range was, were the two morons arguing with each other in their normal work suits.

I originally planned to sneak up on them and attack at the right moment but my sneaky approach was destroyed by someone who jumped up from behind me pinning me to the ground.

"Woof," turned around and was instantly greeted by Hui Tai Lang, our resident Siberian Demon Wolf...well not exactly ours...the original owner died and since he was stuck up us, we kept him.

Yes the name is Chinese if you were wondering.

In truth we three...two if you count me and Takeru as one unit. We keep him with us for a week before he sent him to live with Akagi who brings him back after a week.

In Looks he's your average Siberian wolf, but that's all that you can see from the outside. In reality however, he's just pretending to be a normal Wolf while on the inside he's...well...pretty deadly.

After greeting me he starts to lick me like any other dog would. I kick him to the side and get up wiping the damn mutt's drool off my face.

"Meow," He gets up and comes back and starts to rub his head on my side.

As Shambal said, this dog was a Machohist.

At that moment I hear several gunshots and turn my head to the shooting range where Takeru is shooting a Mangnum while Akagi is watching over him. I know the result but I'll just hang back and see the outcome.

After all sometimes miracles are possible. I move closer and lean on the wall and watch the two men.

"Damn you see that? I definitely hit it." Takeru said with a smiling face at Akagi who presses a button and the target which was downrange starts to come forward. As it draws closer Takeru's smile drops.

"6 rounds and each and every single one is a miss." Akagi says with a cold voice and a blank face and then burst into laughter, "Give up already, you can't even hit a barn door with a banana."

"Not everyone is a marksman," Takeru protests and then sighs, "Actually who even needs guns when I have my trusty blade," He says laying a hand on his katana hanging by his waist.

"Yeah feel free to charge a Machine gun with that thing, even though you can cut bullets how many will you be able to cut anyway? My Mana Gun is far better that that."

"That's just your Inherited Skill nobody else can do that,"

"And you might be the last swordsman in the world," Akagi puts a hand on his chin pondering, "How about I make a movie title 'The Last Swordsman' and cast you as the Hero? Oh I know you die in the first scene." He says clapping his hands.

"Are you mocking my swordsmanship?"

"No, I'm just telling you that you're shooting sucks,"

"Oh? How about you show how real shooting is done?"

Take that back you fool. You know he gets turned on from those words.

"Fine by me," Akagi smiles and takes Takeru's place at the firing line as a new pair of target mannequins appears. He takes a deep breath and using his fingers forms a gun.

" **Magnum."**

 ***pshew***

With a simple sound the target Mannequins were blown apart. There was no chant or warning. It happened in less than a second. To the outsider it would appear that he was just acting like a child by forming a pistol with his finger but in reality he was just used that as a cover to use his Mana Gun, which was basically an **Impact** spell.

Most people consider it a worthless spell as it serves no function. What they don't know is that the power and magnitude of the spell depends on the caster. He makes a mental image of the gun that he wants to fire and visualises its components locking in place and fires a normally harmless **IMPACT** shell.

Though an explosion spell is more effective in terms of damage, this technique is pretty sneaky, low cost as compared to an explosion spell and is available immediately after casting.

Oh and did I forget to mention that you can use any type of weapon round like any assault rifle, an RPG-7 or use a round equivalent to the firepower of a freaking Tank or a Howitzer?

So basically make you a walking One-Man-Army.

"How was that? That's what I call instant kill." Akagi says with a cocky look at Takeru who is staring at the Mannequin being restored.

"Instant kill? I can do that as well." Takeru says and grips his Katana...Wait...

"HOLD ON A SEC DON'T DO-"

" **First Heavenly Slash!"** He yells and the Katana is unsheathed quicker than anyone can follow. He slashes horizontally and sends a bright ray of light flying downrange and the whole place shakes as the slash makes contact with the back wall shaking the whole building.

While expect Takeru, both me and Akagi who were taking cover on the floor jumped up at him at the same time as he sheathes his Katana,

"Are you crazy?" "Do you want to kill all of us?" "WOOF…MEOW!" Both of us yell at the while Hui Ta Lang started to howl.

"Oh, welcome back Hachiman. How was your day?" He says not caring at the shock that just happened then turning to Akagi he smirks, "How was my attack? I think it did definitely more damage didn't it?"

He did say the truth. Just his weakest Magic charged sword-slash was powerful enough to make a mark on the wall (obliterating the Mannequin's mind you) that was also coated in Adamantium, one of the toughest pure metals. The same wall had deflected the Mana gun easily.

A pity he can't do anything other than swordsmanship.

"You cheated, you didn't use a pistol and on top of that you used something that you were expert in,"

"Oh but so did you, Mr Marksman." He replied in a teasing tone.

"Let him decide, Hachiman who is better?" Akagi said and the two looked at me anticipating.

"Let me be honest, Akagi's guns are invincible at range but in close quarters Takeru's techniques are unmatched."

"As expected of the pacifist..." "Who do you think you are the fucking Swiss?"

This people is what is called repaying kindness with the middle finger. Just like in Kashmir where the start pelting stone at the doctors immediately after the free medicines are distributed.

"Well forget that, how was your first assignment kid?" Akagi asked me.

"Well...it got screwed up,"

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" he said as we made our way out of the Basement towards the living room with the Hui Ta Lang in our tow. I just told them everything that happened...minus the aftermath.

"Sounds just like you...Hmm, I wonder which Company's product was that sphere?" Takeru said and put his hands in his pant pocket and took out a mirror...wait I don't remember him ever carrying a mirror.

"I summon you Imp, come out and do my bidding." He places the mirror in the centre of the table and immediately summoned the Imp trapped in the Mirror. These type of mirror's were used to observer things, a sort of Far sight magic that could show and record events or places. A baby like face appeared in the mirror and bowed to Takeru.

Oh No...I can guess what is about to happen.

"Show me the footage of this evening's incident." He said and the face disappeared and in its place a bird's eye view of the bar which was on fire appeared. The vision then shifted to a different place where three people were standing on the side of a road with a broken motorcycle and two people on the ground.

One of the three figures was a female who suddenly materialised a baseball bat in her hands and charged at another male figure who apparently sprinted off, the female figure looked at the retreating figure for a second before a skateboard appeared out of nowhere and she pursued the running figure.

I looked up and saw them staring at me with a blank expression...i felt intimidated for a second before they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that you got scared by her," Takeru said as he struggled to control his laughter, he managed to restrain himself. Akagi on the other hand...

He was rolling on the floor while hitting the floor with his fists laughing maniacally all the while...wow he actually laughed...

I remember him never even giving even a small smile, like his whole face was born to look like he was glaring at someone. A pretty effective trait, when you're the head instructor in C.Q.C and Marksman.

"Oi, it's not over yet." Takeru said and he rolled up and watched the events unfold in the mirror.

It was pretty awful for me to watch my humiliation as I watched the events unfold.

To sum it up she was Yuno Algracia on full on berserk mode...

...

Wait a fucking minute, Why am I using her as a reference anyway?

And when the part where I had to hide in a trash can came up even Takeru ended up laughing on the floor.

Well it was simple, I had jumped in a Trash Bin to hide from her and was hoping that she didn't spot me and block the opening with a block or something...

I was wrong...

She did spot me and didn't bother with a block or something. She went for the whole wall.

Yep you heard me. She brought down the whole wall on top of the trash can that I was in. Looking back, it was a miracle that I managed to get out anyway...only to be chased by her again.

Well it was only a bit of luck that I managed to get away...and the rest was my tongue.

"So..."

"CAN YOU TWO MORONS STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled at the two who were rolling on the floor and showing no signs of stopping, even Hui Ta Lang was rolling around and making weird noises, but that was mostly due to the fact that he just wanted to copy what those two were doing….still it hurt.

Looks like I have to follow the ancient law (so ancient that they didn't need to write it down) of making people who irritate you shut up by the rule of the fist.

I cracked my knuckle, "It's-"

"Dinner is Ready!" came Komachi's voice making us stop our actions.

Well I'll talk to them afterwards. After all I have to get myself out of this goddamn two man circus, but right now...

It's dinner time.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

 **[Sobu High]**

* * *

"Come in," I opened the door and moved towards the teacher who was rushing through a bunch of papers while chewing an unlit cigarette in her mouth.

"Who is- Oh it's you Hikigaya, what do you need?" Hiratsuka Sensei immediately stopped and put down the papers and faced me, "I heard about what happened yesterday, how did you screw it up anway?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Well...stuff happened. Well I got permission from the Principal and here's something he sent." I took out the official looking envelope from my blazer's pocket and handed it over to her.

Like I predicted she had a disgusted expression on her face.

"Look if you're think you can get out of the Service club by us-"

"Sensei can you just read it first?" I saw irritation flash across her face before she reluctantly opened the envelope and read the document inside. As expected, her face transformed from disgust to surprise and then to shock. She looked back at me as if seeing me in a new light.

It must have surprised her.

"Are you serious?" She asked me.

"Well it was out of my hands anyway. The faster I accept something, the faster I can adapt to it,"

Well I also did get something out of this so it's not all that bad.

"I honestly didn't expect you to do this," She remarks and smiles and gets up and goes towards the back of the room and opens a cabinet at the back. She looks around and picks up something and closing the cabinet throws the object at my face making me catch it by reflex.

It was Key with the Number 35 engraved on its end.

"It's the only one so don't lose it." She said as she came back to her seat.

"Don't worry I'm pretty good at picking locks," She scowled at that.

"That only leads me to emphasise my point, don't Lose it."

"Can't I make a duplicate?"

"All doors are designed to recognize their own keys, forgery is Impossible." Oh why do I suddenly feel so motivated?

"Oh, is that a challenge?" She let out a chuckle at that.

"Don't get cocky brat, Ok let me see if you do manage to fool the door, I'll grant you a wish." I don't know why, but a lot of ideas started popping into my mind, mostly naughty ones...but a few were useful.

"Alright, I'll take you on that. If I can do that..." I look up and down checking her out and her gaze immediately turns cold.

Sorry Sensei I can't stop myself from messing with people once in awhile.

"You owe me on." I finish and turn back and walk out of the room.

Well the easy part's over.

Now comes the hard part.

* * *

I was standing in front of the service club debating whether I was stepping into a Dragon's lair or a Tiger Den.

Well can't delay the inevitable.

I put my hand on the door and slid it open and the resulting site was something that would stay in my head for a...long time.

There were about 4 boys lying on the floor witling in pain while two girls were huddled in a corner shivering in fear while another guy was being held up by his collar by none other than Yukinoshita…

Something is wrong with this scene isn't it?

Oh yes they look pretty busy...

So let's not disturb them shall we?

I silently closed the door and decided to get out of there when suddenly I felt something grabbing the back of my collar and pulling me. I tried to resist but I pulled me with such a powerful force that I was pulled into the room. I was thrown on the floor along with the other people.

Oh from this position, if I can shift just a little bit...all these perverted thoughts will just disappear.

"Oh? So what do we have here?" Yukinoshita said while dropping the guy she was holding and focussing her attention on me.

"Oh don't mind me, just continue what you were doing, I was just passing by," I said getting up, "In fact, I have something to do so I'll make myself scarce." I finished and tried moving towards the door and opening it put one foot outside the door

"I don't think so." She answered back and I instinctively withdrew my foot hastily as the door closed with a bang.

Now I was trapped…temporarily.

"Oh come on, I've got to run an errand for Hiratsuka sensei, and you how angry she can be,"

Seriously that your best excuse?

And did you just ignore the demoness in front of you who is ready to kill you?

"Oh is that so? Don't worry I'll let you go..." She said with her head down.

"Oh thank you, then I'll be-"

"After I'm done with you…" She locked her eyes with me while simultaneously materializing a whip in her right hand while a flame appeared in her other hand while giving off an insane amount of killing intent. **[T/N- Are you serious?]**

And while she was doing this I had already kicked the door open and was already sprinting away.

"GET HIM!" I heard Yukinoshita yell followed by the clamour of several people running after me. I guess they must be those guys from earlier.

Let me think clearly for a second, so basically I got about 5 guys and two gals after me.

Methods available to solve problem-

A- Outrun them

B- Hide from them

C- Take them out

Well the first two are pretty easy but offer no long term solutions. These guys may even come after me if we run into each other again.

But if I pick the last option then I might be able to send them out of commission at least for today. But then how should I go about it?

Let's see...

Method A- One-On-One

Method B- Public Humiliation

Method C- Ambush

Hmm, taking them out in a one on one battle is appetizing, Ambush is like the main course but nothing beats Public Humiliation….a dessert with Cherry on top.

So Public Humiliation…Oh wait….

They might even come back after that to avenge themselves...

Why the hell is it so hard to take out people Non-lethally?

Oh wait...There is still a way…

What's the best way to "Persuade" people to make people see you as the Top Dog?

A show of force.

Might even give a call to Shambal to help out. So let's see what the best place to Ambush these people silently?

Answer:- The Gym.

Commence operation.

* * *

Well they must have deployed Clairvoyance spells so they should be here right about now…

"Ah here they are…"

As the words left my mouth, those 5 guys and 2 girls burst into the Gym, huffing and puffing.

Let's be the good host shall we?

"I welcome you guys, would you guys like a shot of my Roundhouse kick or a Russian Punch? Oh and don't worry, everything is on the house." I said with a smile. **[A/N- The last part was a play on Russian Vodka and was not intended to be of political nature]]**

Now, aren't I the good host?

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" "Stay still so that we can hit you." Sounds like voice of protests.

"I'm going to talk with that woman "peacefully" so if you guys can let me go then I'll pass your complains to your leader."

"Leader, Don't make me laugh," The guy who was being held by the collar said, looks like he's their leader, "She's not our leader." The guy said with a bit of rage.

Negotiation time

"Oh but she looks like she's the most powerful in your gang? And the leader's the strongest isn't that how it is?" I said placing a hand on my chin while stroking my metaphorical beard.

"Hey you first of all I'm the Leader of East side Gunz and she's not our leader." He said while making a dramatic pose with the rest of his…circus making cheering noises. East Side Gunz…just where have I heard of that?

Must be another rip off from some Manga…

"She isn't? Then why were you taking orders from her? Aren't you her slave?"

"Who the hell are you calling a slave? The only reason we have to follow what she says is because half a year ago she crashed in our club and defeated us."

"So you didn't even fight back?" I said with a fake explanation.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how powerful she is? She has the strength of a 100 men."

"More like she has enough temper for a hundred different people am I right?" I corrected.

"Yeah, totally correct," He said agreeing.

"Did she break your bones with a baseball bat too?" I asked.

"Huh, what do you mean? She just used her fists." He looked at me with a surprise expression.

"You idiot he's making a fool out of you!" One of the girls in the circus yelled at him and with that he snapped out of the web that i had laid and regained his earlier expression.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get him? **!** " He yelled and sent a small burst of electricity towards me.

…Hey how can…

Oh I forgot you can use Magic here…

How much of fool can you be Hachiman?

While I was absorbed in my metal debate the discharged electricity had hit me. It was a tier 2 lightning spell and thought was low levelled it did sting….a tad.

"What the?" The circus that had surrounded me had their mouth open like a fish. Guess it's everyday that you see a guy taking a lightning spell head-on without anything happening to him.

"Looks like negotiation have failed, time for action," Ignoring their open mouth I summoned Shambal.

What?!

Do you think that if they are just trash delinquents I won't go easy on them?

Honestly in the College of Evil they should make you take a pledge of…Ahem…

"I as a Super-Villain pledge that when I gain control of a Super-Duper Harmful weapon, I shall use it ASAP without any warning at all." Even If I'm not a evil villain I still follow this rule.

Though showcasing your true power is…well debatable to say the least…

Oh well, this is not my secret weapon so who cares?

As I completed the incantation, a summoning circle appeared in front of me and took the form of...

Wait a minute...

Is that me?

Shambal was wearing clothes suiting a high roller and holding a bottle while twirling around in the middle of the gym. Let me guess…a Night club?

But the most ridiculous thing was that he had taken my form.

"Is he your..?" The Gang leader asked with a confused look on his face as if unsure to what kind of being I had summoned.

"I don't know him," And at this moment he realised that he was summoned he looked around and then locked his gaze with me.

"What the hell man? Do you even know how hard it was for me to get into that Paradise?"

"First of all why did you take my form?"

"That's what you are concerned about? Aaahhh you bastard, I had a Blonde in one hand and a German mistress in the other and then you just had to come and ruin it!" He yelled and started wailing in the middle of the gym

If I was in a room with Shambal, Hitler and Stalin and had a gun with two bullets...I would have shot him twice without a second thought.

"Consider it a payback for using my form without permission and just when the hell did you become a womanizer?"

"Forget it...what going on anyway?" He said looking around at the circus surrounding us, "So you want my help? Sorry man, playing with trash is not for me, I'm a mature adult," Says the one taking the form of a 17 year old handsome devil...

What can't I compliment myself now?

"Who are you calling trash? **Shock-Bolt**." The leader immediately became furious at this and attacked Shambal with the same spell that he used at me. He too took it head on.

Well nothing happened to him, who was naturally resistant to Shock, Fire and Frost, but his bottle shattered spilling the drink all over the place.

Let me give you a piece of Wise Advice.

Never touch a man's drink….A spirit in this case, a crazy at that.

You never know what he might pull out on you, a gun, a knife, or worst case send a Detonation straight at your face.

Shambal looked at the shattered bottle and then turning his head towards the Leader gave off a killing intent so powerful that everyone present flinched and took several steps back.

"Oi, kid summon me right now I'm suddenly motivated to coach these guys on the topic of common etiquettes." He answered in an angry tone and I didn't waste any time.

I started an incantation to summon Shambal, yes he was in front me but this one was to summon him in a slightly different place. As if the effects of his gaze had worn away the delinquents charged at me trying to stop the incantation but were stopped immediately by Shambal who used **'FLASH'** to blind them for a few seconds, that that was all that I needed.

In a flash of light Shambal disappeared and immediately I felt a burning sensation on my whole body as if my whole body was on fire. This sensation lasted for a few seconds before another even more painful sensation took over my body. This sensation could be describes as having an overload of energy in your body to the point where you feel like bursting open like a ripe fruit. On top of that it made flash in and out of consciousness several times.

This sensation lasted more than a minute at which point the delinquent squad had surrounded me and managed to get a few hits on me. As I got control of my body back I saw a kick coming straight to my face.

As if on reflex, I dodged the kick aimed at me by rolling and then jumping clear over their head and landed on the other side of the gym with such grace that would earn a clear 11/10 from any type of Jury.

Their face looked a lot like Edvard Munch's "The Scream"…

"Shambal you ready?" I asked myself taking a common fighting stance.

'Let's kick some ass.' Came back the expected reply and I felt another consciousness taking control of my body.

* * *

 **[Roof-top, Sobu High]**

 **[After School]**

* * *

Having voices in your head is normal.

Listening to them, common

Arguing, acceptable

However if you lose the argument, then you're in real trouble.

As a result I was currently debating with Shambal whether or not we should step into the Lion's den a second time...all in my head.

Yes he is in my head, body to be exact. I just summoned him inside myself me for some time, 12 hours to be exact.

Difficult for you to swallow?

Well don't worry I'm not yapping. Let's just say that he stays inside me and can control me like a puppet, it increases my Strength, Agility, Magic and also allows me to learn other languages and learn new skills which Shambal has experienced, picked up, learned...or got hit by.

...and it also gives me a dual personality disorder at the same time.

'It's called DID or Multiple Personality Syndrome,'

' _Quiet you.'_

And also makes him interrupt my monologues and thought process...

'Watch out someone is approaching,' as he said this the rooftop door opens, "Ah! Here you are," and a familiar person appeared. It was Hiratsuka Sensei.

"Looking for me Sensei?" I asked- 'Man, she's hot!'

' _Keep your mouth shut you fucking pervert.'_

'A PREVERT?! How dare you classify me as one of those lowly Life forms! I'm a gentleman," The image of a sailor rolling up his sleeves appeared in my head as he replied.

' _Of course only a gentleman would indulge in chasing women like you were doing. I just hope that you don't rub those things off me.'_

'How dare you! Chasing women is a art that you don't gain anywhere, it's an inborn trait,' I suddenly had the image of a Chinese looking man while at least 5 females near him in my head, 'Behold my previous master, Xiao San and his Harem.'

' _Keep these things out of my head or I'll banish you to Oblivion,'_

'There are 9 hours till we separate so I'll be sure to implant this knowledge in your subcounciousness till then. Yeah you can thank me later.'

"OI! Are you even listening?" A voice at point blank range burst in my ear and coming out of my mental debate saw Hiratsuka sensei grabbing my collar and glaring at me.

'Holy Shit! Just Look at their siz-'

" _Shut your fucking mouth you twat."_

"Um, sorry I was thinking of something of something, what were you saying again?" I asked innocently but she didn't take it that way.

"I was saying that it's time for you to head to your club," She said and put me down.

"Well maybe I would have headed there if I hadn't been chased out of there by a mob of crazy delinquents," I shrugged my shoulders. I mean I could go there but it's just that I'll just get chased out every time so it won't be worth the trouble now would it?

"So it was you." She said with a sudden deadly glint in her eyes, "Do I need to tell you fighting among students is against the school rules? Do you know that act can get you suspended?"

"So what is that Giant Arena for?" I said using my thumb to indicate the huge building next to the school.

"T-That's just a place for students to test their strength," She said without breaking a sweat.

"Quite a...expensive way to bend the rules don't you think,"

"Back on topic Hikigaya if you don't want me to report me to the Principal go to the Service Club." She says declaring her ultimatum.

"Look Sensei, I don't you to tell me that I need to go there but what good is going there if I get attacked by a crazy Yukinoshita every time?" I explain my problem to her while she leans on the railing next to me hearing all of it.

After I had vented out all of my thoughts to her she simply sighed and then looked at me, "Hikigaya I can assume that all of this is based on the fact that you think she is a rogue student?"

"Yes,"

"Then tell me how it is possible that she is ranked just under you, individually speaking?" I suddenly felt like this was one of those Therapy sessions that you are subjected to. I didn't say anything but stared at the distance, so assuming my silence as lack of knowledge she continued.

"Hikigaya, Yukinoshita is not the person that you think she is,"

"Well she does a fine job at showing that she is not a Class-A WMD," **[T/N- WMD- Weapon of Mass Destruction]**

"In a sense you both are the same," She said like she remembered an old joke and chuckled, "Do you know why I tried putting you two together in the Service Club?"

"That's more like a Sanatorium,"

"Oh well let's call it that. Do you know why I put you two in the same sanatorium?"

"Ha Ha very funny..."

"Because you two suffer from the same sickness," She says looking at me.

"Sickness? Huh, what are you talking about. I'm totally healthy—"

"You think that you don't have the right to have any deep associations with others, and you don't want anyone to become close to yourself. In order to achieve that, you purposely get on people's nerves and to get people angry, or you purposely try to treat them as coldly as possible. That's the 'sickness' I'm talking about."

"-" For the first time I was left speechless while talking to her.

"How did you come at that conclusion?" I asked.

"Well alongside being a teacher I'm also the guidance councillor, it is my responsibility to keep tabs on the student's psychology. Figuring you two out was a bit of challenge though so relish the fact,"

"You and Yukinoshita are the same, that's why I decided to try putting you together to see how you would interact with each other. Listen Hikigaya, when I talk to her there is a wall that I couldn't overcome. But what I saw yesterday was that, that wall wasn't there went you two were interacting,"

"You mean fighting?"

"Whatever you want to call that,"

"Well if I get chased by her again, I'll not set foot in that building again,"

"Here take this," She drew out a piece of folded paper from her coat and handed it to me, "I changed the Night Police's report so that it now says that you two completed your assignment." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?"

"Just so that you can trust her, after all trust is the cornerstone of the Shoutai isn't it?" **[T/N- Shoutai here means Platoon in Japanese, no idea why he used Japanese instead of English here though]**

Nice Move Sensei...Nice move.

"Looks like you leave me no choice," I said heading towards the door.

"Don't worry about her. I've talked with her before coming here. She won't try to hurt you when you go there,"

"So basically, you gave her time for her to ambush me?"

"Hikigaya first of all, stop treating her like an enemy."

"Yeah Yeah, Well I'll be off," I opened the door and faced her again. She was looking on the railing looked down at the fields.

"Hey sensei," I called out.

"Hmm?" She said without turning back.

"Thanks," Hearing no reply from her I closed the door and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Tell me again why should I step into the Lion's den again?

'So that she can eat you,'

' _How did you even conclude that?'_

'By simply remembering the end of the story that you seem to comparing yourself to be in,'

' _Is there a way to make sure that she doesn't attack me on sight?'_

'Push her down. If you are reluctant how about you allow me t-'

' _Shambal, till I leave this room you will not open your mouth and control me am I clear?,'_

'So you intend to push her down yourself? Quite a bold move kid,"

" _ **A.M I C.L.E.A.R?"**_

'Alright, Alright you win kid my lips are sealed.'

Let's hope that she's alone this time and Keep your mouth shut you perverted bastard. It would be good if she was just silently reading a book or something like the first time we met.

As I opened the clubroom door, I saw Yukinoshita sitting there reading a book in the exact same position as yesterday. Well expect two chairs in the room the rest was in tatters...courtesy of our brawl. Looks like Sensei really did talk her into calming down.

Or maybe by this point I would have been toast...

Now I found myself wondering whether it would be a good idea to say something.

"Good Afternoon," Yukinoshita just gave me a quick glance and then a second later her eyes returned to her paperback book.

Well what did I expect?

I moved inside and dropping my bag next to the second chair sat on it. Well I just had to figure out a way to arise the topic.

"Good afternoon. I thought you weren't going to come anymore." Yukinoshita smiled, that smile of hers was certainly foul play. It was on the same level as...Maradona's 'Hand of God'...

' _Shambal stop putting strange references in my head.'_

"Well I had to otherwise you would have sent more people after me," So instead of an all out old fashioned Gang-War where I had to battle each and every one of her minions till I reached this club, only to defeat her and make her to submit to all of my whims...

' _I said stop influencing my head Shambal!'_

"Do you really think I would do that?" I looked at her and saw her making an extremely sad expression that would instantly melt the heart of any man, I started back and her face changed back to Yuno Algracia face that I became very familiar with last evening, "Of course not. I would have faced you head on." She said and then continued reading her book.

Wait...doesn't that mean that she's buried the hatchet?

"So...you've forgiven me? Hey hold on, it wasn't my fault anyway," At this she closed her book, and turned towards me.

"Stupid people remember things like these, Intelligent people forget," She threw a strand of hair back over her shoulders...did she just compliment herself while insulting me?

Wow, I'm impressed.

"And do I need to remind you that it was solely your fault that we ended up failing the assignment? I do not know what kind of Hornet's nest you stirred up inside the Bar but the result was in a complete failure for us," She glared at me...and her cold aura also started spreading dropping the temperature of the room by a few degrees...

If I hadn't faced General Winter for 3 years, I would be scared...and feeling cold.

"As for the former, I will never forget what you did yesterday,"

"Hey what's with that contradiction? You just said that you didn't care about the assignment?" She stood up and almost hurled her book at me.

"I'm talking about those words that you yelled yesterday,"

"Look I'm sorry if you fell for me, but I don't remember any sort of confession from you or any rejection from me?" At this point she grabbed my collar and raised me up to her eye level.

Damn this Girl's got power.

"Don't you remember what you yelled in the middle of the damn street yesterday evening?" She growled and her eyes looked like she was inches away from tearing my flesh and eating my internal organs.

'Yukinoshita I Love You'...

No I don't remember ever thinking of that, let alone yelling something like that in a...Public...

Hold on...

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Oh for Christ Sake Give up.

I turned my head slightly and there she was riding a skateboard while swing a baseball bat missing several people by a hair width. He eyes like Stinger missile locked on Target.

She's been chasing me for twelve streets already no choice but to use my underhanded tactics. I purposely stumble and fall to the ground and she stops too. I suddenly bow down and perform a Dogeza.

"FORGIVE ME TOMOE-SAN BUT I CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS!" I yell out a random name while attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Eh?" She stops and looks at me confused.

"TOMOE-SAN ALTHOUGH I AM HAPPY ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL FOR ME, I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. I AM ON THE PATH TO FIND HAPPINESS WITH NISHIMIYA AND AM HAPPY WITH HER. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME,"

No I had no idea what I was speaking or where it came from but it seemed to do the trick as people had even stopped their cars to watch the scene.

"TOMOE-SAN, I CAN SEE ONLY YOU AS A FRIEND AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY IF YOU ARE HURT" I look at her with tears in my eyes putting as much emotions in my voice as the actor who played Romeo in the days of Shakespeare in Stanford-Upon-Avon.

"IF SEEING ME AND NISHIMIYA BEING A COUPLE HURTS YOU I AM VERY SORRY. IF YOU WISH TO VENT OUT YOUR ANGER ON ME I WILL BECOME YOUR PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG." I raise my hands towards her as if welcoming her attack.

"THESE PEOPLE BE MY WITNESSES. I DECLARE THAT I YOSHIDA, WILL LOVE NISHIMIYA AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HER UNLESS SHE DECIDES THAT I'M NOT WORTHY OF HER."

"Splendid acting, but that's not going to stop me," She said and advanced.

My acting was crap but I think it was enough to fool the audience. They were currently looking at me with eyes of sympathy while looking at Yukinohita with a Hostile gaze. The women in particular were glaring at her. Someone who tries to take away a loyal and taken man is a criminal in their eyes. Some of them started to call her out, mocking her, calling her a 'boyfriend-theif'.

Imagine that you're walking somewhere, and then suddenly everyone in the block starts glaring at you. Yeah that was what happened. Under the pressure of everyone even she started sweating.

I just gave her a smirk after all no one can stand against the public.

She glared at me before kicked me once and then jumping on her skateboard and disappearing in a side-alley. I stayed down placing a hand over the part where she kicked me.

In a second a few people gathered around me, especially a Silver hair Onee-san's with...cat ears?

"Are you hurt? Hold on I know a healing spell," She said and placed a hand over the part where she kicked.

Similarly a few people commented on my non-existent girlfriend saying how much lucky she was to have me. It's too long to mention all those so I'll just sum it up.

Six offered me something to eat, four girls asked me if I wanted their group to take action against Yukinoshita, and one even offered me a ride home.

So that's how you take care of a crazy woman trying to kill you.

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

* * *

I see...So she was talking about that...

"Oh sorry I forgot. Oh but as you said before, intelligent people forget," I didn't say any further but my smirk did the rest of the work and boy she was pissed off.

Time to show my hand

"Alright Yukinoshita if you are still holding on to Yesterday," I said reaching into my pocket, "How about you take a look at this?" I passed the paper that Sensei gave me to her.

She didn't ask me what it was but let go of my collar and opened and read it as expected even she was surprised.

"What is this?"

"The Night Police's resubmitted report which states that we completed the assignment."

"How did you even?"

"It wasn't easy to convince him to pass us, you better be grateful to me," I said with a bit of 'I'm a rich kid that can get anything done, praise me' kind of attitude.

Contrary to my expectations, she had the eyes of a person looking at unrecyclable industrial waste.

"Why would you do this?" She asked in a low tone.

"What? Are you against this?" I asked with the same tone. She looked at the paper and then looked at me. And locking her eyes with mine tore the paper in half.

Damn, this woman knows how to hit the mark.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, if you think I will ever use these underhand methods to complete an assignment, you thought wrong." She further tore up the paper thrice and then blew the pieces in my face.

"Even if I am a rogue student, I have a set of rules that I never break, no matter what the situation is." She glared and showed me the middle finger.

While she was glaring at me with the power of the Ice Queen, I was staring at her with a open face. Slowly my lips started to curl upwards and formed an upwards crescent. And without me being aware of it I had started chuckling.

It seems I was wrong about her behaviour all along. All of her cold attitude was just a cover up for something that she seems to protect.

Well we all have the right to keep secrets so I'll not poke in her business.

"Well, It seems I was wrong after all," Hearing me Yukinoshita withdrew her hand and folded her arms and crossing them over her Plains of Siberia and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yukinoshita, first of all I apologize for whatever problems that I may have caused you due to my behaviour yesterday," I bowed my head towards her and continued, "I also apologize if you were affected personally by my incompetence." I looked up and gazed into her eyes.

"Secondly...there is something I want to show you, so can you please come with me?" I asked sincerely.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked me.

"No, but that's why I'm interested in you. Oh please do not misunderstand, I do not mean it any sort of romantic way. I can explain more if you can just follow me," I said and moved towards the door. I had opened the door and looked back but she was still standing there.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked me.

"I understand what you are feeling, Please understand that I am not interested in the Plains of Siberia that you possess," I said to quell her suspicions. She looked at me for a second not understanding what I mean but then looked at her chest she immediately glared at me.

"Are you coming?" I asked tired of her attitude, she smirked at that.

"How about you make me?" She said with a challenging smile.

Oh well…

"You asked for it," I activated **Dark Walk** and quickly moved behind her. Fusing with Shambal, who was a spirit of fire and Magic, had improved my Magic to the point where I didn't even need to chant something. I could just think about it and Shambal would do the rest….and I blame him for my actions.

I grabbed her and lifted her up with my hands and started walking outside. The way I was carrying her was...

'It's called Princess Carry mate,'

' _Thank you for the information Shambal, May I know why you dared to opened your mouth?'_

'Your one sided deal was valid only in that room. By the way do you want to know why it is called Princess carry?'

' _No'_

'This is the same technique that a groom takes his bride to the bed…WHERE THE CHANGING OF THE GUARD TAKES PLACE THEN ALL THE WALLS ARE TORN DOWN! AND WITH THE FLOWING RIVER BLOOD-SHED OCCURS! AND THEN KNIGHT ENTERS AND CONQUERS THE CASTLE DECLARING IT HIS-'

' _SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ I almost yelled outloud when the image of an old man nose bleeding flooded my head.

"H-Hey Hikigaya what are you doing you idiot?" I looked down and saw Yukinoshita with a red face trembling in my arms. It was obvious that she had not expected me to take her seriously.

"What do you mean? I am just doing what you have forced me to do,"

"J-Just put me down," She then starts struggling and so I'm forced to put her down.

"Will you come now?" I ask as she takes a few steps away from me as soon as I put her down.

"How dare you ev-"

"Do you want me to carry you again?"

"Fine, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to call the authorities."

"Don't worry your Fields of Siberia will never arouse me,"

It was just a little joke, but she ended up materializing a dagger and started chasing me while swearing to kill me.

* * *

After calming her down, after a lot of effort, we walked towards a newer two story building that had been constructed recently next to the school.

"Isn't this the Platoon's Headquarter Building?"

"Yeah looks like it,"

The inside of the building was like an Embassy. There was a stairway leading to the first floor and two hallways to the left and right just as you entered and two hallways next to the staircase. There were no guards outside but there were quite a bit of students and noise inside. They seemed to be minding their own business but as we entered and their gazes fell on us the whole place went silent.

I didn't actually care what they thought of me and I blocked out the sound by reciting an old speech by some old man, I didn't see her but I think Yukinoshita was ignoring everyone else too.

I turned right from the Stairway and entered the hallway to the right. There were several doors with numbers on them. I followed them till I found the room on the last.

The 35th huh?

Why does that give off a military vibe anyway?

I took out the key that Sensei gave me and opened the door.

It was a neat looking room. It was equipped with everything for a man to relax, a sofa a several chairs and on top of that a fridge….seems a nice place to relax.

Oh I forgot there was someone with me…

"After you," I said turning to her but she didn't listen to me and kicked my butt sending me into the room.

"I'm not taking chances," She said and enters after me while looking around the room, her gaze stops at the Office desk and chair that seemed to be the master piece of the room. And a blank nameplate was kept on the Table with the title 'Captain'.

"So this is your Idea?" She asked looking at me, "Starting a Platoon?" No point hiding anything.

"Well Akagi-sensei did appoint us as a Temporary Two-Man team yesterday…and he seemed to be amused by the result of us sticking together, so…."

"He made us a Team?" She finished my sentence and I could only nod in response.

"Why would he think that I would even think about teaming up with someone like you?" She asked me, "Coming in contact with you is harmful for me, yesterday I failed my assignment due to you. Who know what will happen in the future if I stay with you?"

"Woman I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking to team up with me,"

"Tell me Hikigaya-kun," She said leaning back on the wall, "Why should I team up with you?"

This was it…

"I'll be honest Yukinoshita, there are several hundred students in this Institute but none of them come close to you. You are unique person,"

"You are not like the other people here who think of me as a top ranker, you are someone who treated me like a normal person."

"It was like you and I am compatible, like during the assignment when only you were the one who believed in me and managed to capture the targets….and…"

"I'm sorry but…It's hard to describe why I want to team up with you…" I looked back at her and she was looking at me with the same gaze as before.

'She's not convinced mate…you suck at confessing,"

' _I know'_

"Hikigaya-kun, as much as I appreciate your compliments I cannot waste my time with someone like you," She said and turned to leave.

'This is called a rejection, don't worry buddy there are plenty of fish in the ocean'

She opened the door and looked back at me, "I hope that you can find someone to be your minions, I'm going to get this team-up cancelled." She said and closed the door.

'Seriously Minions? They're demons for god sake,'

' _Now that's a new way to take both their….'_

Wait a minute…

"Hey Yukinoshita wait...I don't want to recruit you!" I moved towards the door, however it was opened again by Yukinoshita who looked at me.

"I don't want to recruit you, I want you to be the captain," A look of confusion crossed her face, looks like she misunderstood.

"Look I'll be Frank….I respect you, alright?"

"There are a hundreds of students in this school but most of them are people who wear facades…and that's the reason why I don't got along with anyone."

"I hate facades….but you are unique, you're not like the others. You don't have a mask. You're the first person that I met in a long time who is…."

"…Genuine…"

"Let me tell you a secret…I was…." A soldier…

'You sure about this pal?' Shambal interrupted me but this time his tone was serious...

"…A lot of bad things happened to me in the past," I look at her with a wry smile on my face, "And maybe that's why, the result is the fucked up guy in front of you…" I said spreading my arms…

"That is the reason that I don't want to get close to anyone ever again."

"But even if we had just met yesterday…I respect you for who you are and I will trust you…And that is why…" I bowed in front of her.

"I want you to team-up with me," All bets are off.

Now it all depends on her.

"Tell me Hikigaya-kun, what will happen if I reject your request?" She asked me after the span of a few seconds.

"Well I don't trust anyone else so I might be thrown in some random platoon so sure,"

"And I am sure that you would mess up their assignments too,"

"That was just due to an error due my summon that led to us failing, If I needed I could have completed the mission without any help,"

"Then why do you need me?"

"Cause…I need someone whom I trust to take the orders from."

"You sound like a disgruntled mercenary," She chuckled at that.

Woman…if you only knew the truth.

"Well Sensei did request me to fix your problem, so I think accepting this position will help you to change. Alright I accept." She declared and I looked up.

"You should be grateful that I decided to stake my marks and merits just for you. Show some gratitude," Maybe It was Shambal…or maybe it was that I got turned on but I ended up rebutting her statement.

"Please woman, you're not throwing away your family affairs to run away with me, why would I show you gratitude?" I countered and instead of a glare she had an amused look on her face.

"Oh I remember that Sensei asked me to melt that Ice Queen like exterior of yours, don't worry I'll help you cure of that exterior,"

"Let me warn you Hikigaya-kun, I don't give in to peer pressure," She said with that strange amused look on her face.

We stared at each other and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, Class 2-F."

"Yukinoshita Yukino, Class 2-J."

We introduced ourselves and then shook hands.

"So…I guess that we can put the past behind ourselves?" I asked her.

"Well I think I can forgive you for yesterday….but I'll never forget how you humiliated me." She declared, "Remember this Hikigaya-kun, that I'll make you pay for that someday." She said with a fierce look.

I was about to reply when suddenly I felt my arms go numb…no…no…this can't be…

'I can't watch you any longer, I WANT ACTION, I WANT SAUCE!" Shambal suddenly yelled in my head as he took control of my body.

"Then I'll pay you back with my body," I suddenly said and moved towards Yukinoshita and a second later I felt my body get back under my control.

I was back but Shambal had made me do something that I had never thought about…

I was currently embracing Yukinoshita and unlike the last time…she was clinging to me…

…I could feel several of her womanly parts…

' _FUCK YOU SHAMBAL AND YOUR PREVIOUS PERVERTED HAREM MASTER!'_

I had ended up in a Catch-22.

If I let go I was screwed.

If I didn't….I was screwed too….

As I was thinking about this she embraced me back…Wait what?!

'YES!'

Yukinoshita suddenly pushed me on the ground and then suddenly got on top of me….This is bad….

'OH YES!'

' _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

"Yukinoshita then suddenly pushed her face next to me and began tracing a pattern with her finger on my chest, as I was about to resist she suddenly bit my ear lobe sending a tinge of pleasure down my spine.

Now I wasn't Dong Fang Bu Bai…who would…wait who is that?

'Some moron who castrated himself to learn how to fight'

'….'

'You get the point,'

So…as a result of Yukinoshita acting this way a certain place was becoming…active.

'Um, mate we have a bit of problem'

' _I can see that,'_ I had enough and tried to push her off me but then I suddenly found myself unable to move a muscle.

'She seem to have used an immobilisation rune…looks like you're screwed,' Wait so she wasn't tracing random patterns.

I slowly looked at her face and realised that she had transformed into the Berserk Yuno Algracia that had chased me yesterday. She let out a laugh that sounded exactly like the laugh that she had done yesterday…

I felt like Lamb in front of a butcher or a fly trapped in a web while watching a spider come closer.

"You offered your body?" She said as if she was drunk, but no drunkenness emitted from her instead something much…darker could be felt, "So you don't have any complains…if I use you as a punching bag?"

As she said this her left hand transformed into the same armoured fist that Sensei tried to use on me. Her fist glowed with a golden tinge and emitted heat.

Last time I had plenty of space to dodge, this time however I was immobilised.

' _Help me you out you Idiot'_

'Alright repeat after me,'

"Our Father, In heaven…."

' _SHAMBAL!'_

And then just as she was about to swing down her fist at my face…a saviour appeared.

The door was swung open and Sensei stood in the doorway along with another girl, "YO Hikigaya, Yukinoshita so how do you find the….." At this point her gaze fell on the two of us stacked on top of each other. Yukinoshita snapped out of her berserk state and we four stared at each other in silence.

"S-Sorry to interrupt your moment, Yuigahama lets come back later," She said and grabbing the other flustered girl who was peeking at us backtracking her steps and closed the door.

"" HEY WAIT!""

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally it's over!**

 **People who have had their fun can leave. Please post a review and Fav/Follow this story if you like this chapter.**

 **Those who still want to know more or are still scratching their head after reading this.**

 **Read on.**

 **First of all, It's a hassle to deal with references.**

 **I always put them but somehow the numbers somehow end up disappearing when I upload it so I'll just explain the things that I believed that you scratched your heads at.**

 **-The first question that comes to mind is, "Just what the hell is** **Ostdeutschland?"**

It means East Germany in German, which basically was the Soviet occupied part of Germany.

 **-What's with the Russians?**

For this story I've chosen an AU where the Cold war lasted well into the 21st century (due to Magical reasons) Don't worry USSR did collapse (credits go to Sonchu) in the end. The reason…will be slightly different than the original timeline though.

As for Japan…I've taken a different historical path.

At first I was going to take a "WarGame Red Dragon campaign: Climb mount Nidoriyan" on it but then after consulting with Sonchu I decided to go with an alternate part where…

The Japanese surrendered to the USSR than to America, just to have the last laugh.

More information will be up in further chapters.

 **-Afrits, Djins, Marids…What are these?**

I have taken these from Islamic Mythos (inspired by Barthemeuis Trilogy) there are 5 of these type of summons.

 **A= Imps-** These are the lowest type of spirits. Frequently summoned, Used for simple tasks. Can be trapped in objects for work.

 **B= Foliots-** More potent than Imps, but not dangerous as Djins, favored for stealth and cunning. Shape-shifters, spies.

 **C= Djinns-** Largest class of Spirits and hard to summon. Lack power of greater spirits but have a lot of cunning and audacity. Shapeshifters and have vast amount of spells at disposal.

 **D=Afrits-** Strong as elephants and prefer beast form, imposing stature and arrogant as kings, blunt with low intelligence. Can serve as guards or soldiers.

 **E= Marids-** Most dangerous and least common. Supremely confident in their abilities, have gentle and discreet appearances but can change into vast and hideous shapes when needed.

Then there is Shambal…Though he appears as a Djinn to most people, he is a shade.

Shade= Spirit that exists outside the normal realm of summoning. They are frighteningly clever, agile and their Magic abilities are beyond Marids. They have a certain thirst for knowledge.

 **-Why are they yelling their techniques?**

Well I got tired of translating English into the Ancient Language. So after being advised I decided to use this method.

 **-Yuno *cough* Algracia?**

*Dogeza*, I apologize if you were offended. I asked Frank to give a name of a girl who would go berserk….and he gave me that name. I swear I didn't know what she was.'

 **-Fusion?**

Well yes…Kind of. Technically 8man summoned Shambal inside himself to "BUFF" himself up. It basically improves his combat and learning abilities by a lot….and also…

 **-8man a pervert?**

Well as you have read, 8man is a clean freak in this story. Shambal however…..is not.

 **I think you got the rest so I'll just stop here.**

 **Getting too tired of this stuff. So much work to do and so little time…**

 **I'm going to finish off "Age of Hachiman" and then decide whether I can still continue "A Loner, A Gamer, A Delinquent." Though I need some serious help with that….**

 **A shout out to Sonchu, OmegaEleven and LyingHiki for their help with this story. And also a Special thanks to Nivicci Shiama for looking out for this story.**

 **And a thanks to the guy who "kicked some sense" into me.**

 **Oh well, in other news, VOl 12 is delayed…I'm sure you've all heard by now. The reason because some companies are selling various Oregairu merchandise (posters, dolls, etc)**

 **And because they are having some sort of poll for the cover.**

 **Oh good news, several guys who left their stories incomplete might make a comeback in a few months time. I'll just stop here because I'm too tired to write further.**

 **So Thanks for reading.**

 **P.S- Here's a challenge for you guys. If you can name all the light novels and animes that I referenced in this chapter.**

 **I'll send you a surprise.**

 **Cheers Mates!**


	5. The Warlock 1

**Welcome back guys to Khapter 5.1 of Sobu Magic High. (K is intentional/ a reference to KSP)**

 **Chapter Title sucks and I'll replace it with something else later on...**

 **Maybe you all should avoid this chapter altogether cause there's nothing much new...not much...**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **-The Warlock-#1-**

* * *

In a room two women huddled together. One was our homeroom teacher and the other was an unknown girl with pink hair...

Seriously?

Pink?

Does this girl have some sort of weird anime hair fetish or something?

And have I met her somewhere? She seems familiar...

Wait...Ah, She's in my class. Don't know her name though.

And the source of their fear was the girl standing in front of them releasing an insane amount of killing Intent.

'Remind me never to be on the receiving end of that,'

' _I think it's too late for that...?'_

"You saw nothing... **UndErStAnD?"** If she wasn't cracking her knuckles and letting her blood-lust loose, she just might have passed for a boss giving her subordinates orders.

...A Mob Boss of course.

The two could only nod at her..."Request"...

"Now what did you come seeking us out sensei?" She asked as she stopped her blood lust and sat on the captain's Chair and...

..Just what is with this change of personality?

"O-Oh that's right," Sensei said while standing up while trying to recompose her composure. She grabbed the pink hair girl and helped her get back on her feet.

"I have your first challenge." She declared and then pointed to the Pink hair girl who shook and bit and then nervously looked around at us, "Both of you are going to- What's with those faces?"

"(=_=)" (Hikigaya's and Yukinoshita's reaction)

""What challenge?"" We both asked simultaneously and she stopped talking with her mouth hung open.

"Y-You don't remember that Competition that we decided yesterday?"

"(...)"

She slaps her forehead and then continues, "This is Yuigahama Yui from 2-F," she said in a dramatic voice while pushing the girl forward, "Who needs your help." She then addressed the girl, "Now tell them what you need," She finished addressing and then stepped back.

"I-I...need your help..."

"Some Delinquents troubling you?" I said and looked towards Yukinoshita.

"Or did a narcissist asshole try something on you?" Yukinoshita said glaring back at me.

"LISTEN TO HER FIRST!" Sensei shouted and we focused our attention back at her. She had clenched her fists and then looked towards us.

"I want to bake some cookies."

""Huh?""

"So you want to bake some cookies?" Yukinoshita said as she pondered over the matter.

"Why do we have to do that? Get your friends to help you with something like that." I look...

Wait when did we get in the Home Economics room?

Wait hold on a sec, I pick up the flow of Magic and look towards Sensei who is moving out of the room.

"She has now told you her problem. How you are going to solve it is entirely up to you. Good Luck...!" She said and exited the room.

"Um… W-well, it's just that… I don't really want them to know and if they knew about it, they'd make fun of me… Something serious like this wouldn't sit well with them…" Yuigahama's eyes darted about as she answered.

"Hah," I inadvertently snorted as my eyes met Yuigahama's.

"Ah..." Yuigahama looked downward, at a loss for words. She then gripped the hem of her skirt, her shoulders trembling slightly. "Ah…Ahaha. It-it's weird, isn't it? Someone like me trying to make homemade cookies…like I'm trying to be some kind of girly girl… Sorry, Yukinoshita-san, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Well, if that's what you really want, I don't particularly mind… —Oh, I see. If you're worried about him, you don't have to be. Trust me; I'll make him help us out,"

What kind of exploitation was this?

' _This doesn't make any sense,'_ Shambal's voice suddenly pops up again.

Oh welcome back, I was just dying to hear your voice.

' _Really...?'_ He asks with fake concern.

Absolutely not...so, what doesn't make any sense.

' _Did you feel her body-'_

' **ShAmBaL...'**

' _Language...I mean her body language dumbass.'_

'Explain.'

"Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita's voice called out to me and I refocused back to the real world. She had opened up the refrigerator with confidence and took out some milk and eggs. She grabbed a scale, a bowl and some other things and then started to prepare the eggs. She was using some strange cooking utensil that I wasn't well acquainted with.

She put on an apron once she had finished those quick preparations, as if to say that the real cooking was about to start. Yuigahama also wore an apron, but she wore it like a first-timer; she had tied the strings into a messy, tangled knot.

"Wear an apron or I won't allow you to cook. There are some rules that have to be followed," She said and threw a piece of cloth that I can assume was an apron and then turned to Yuigahama.

What are you? Some sort of Kitchen Goddess?

"Your apron's tangled. Do you honestly not know how to wear one?"

"Sorry. Thanks… Wait, what?! I can at least wear an apron, you know!"…

"In that case, please put it on properly. If you don't do things correctly, you'll end up like him-someone way past the point of no return."

"I'll take that compliment," Not to say that it's actually true. I took one look at the apron and then set it down on the counter.

"You know what, I'll let you handle this, I'm not that much good at this baking stuff anyway," I can cook, but not this kind of stuff.

What I can cook is something more like Ersatz or one of that stupid Surplus ration stuff.

"Keeping that aside, I didn't think that someone like you would be able to cook something. I thought that your kind of people didn't do this kind of stuff," I replied as I took a seat nearby.

"Me too, Yukinoshita-san even i did'nt t

hink that you could cook. I-I mean that you're one of those Ojo-sama types," Yuigahama says as Yukinoshita moves closer to her and corrects her apron which was tangled.

"It's nothing much, you learn these things eventually," She said with a straight face and then turned to the things kept on the table.

"Yuigahama-san pay close attention to what I will be teaching you as you will be following me simultaneously," She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, "You should pay close attention too. It will do you good to learn something new so that you will be of some use to this society,"

"Pass." I said and leaned back and decided to take a little nap.

"So...how exactly...are these supposed to be...cookies?" I look at the abomination in front of me and ask the two people responsible for the mess.

I can see that Yukinoshita probably has a mild headache seeing her student's handiwork as she has put her hand on her forehead and is contemplating on how exactly she should deal with her.

The student herself isn't thinking much but rather scratching her head and looking around awkwardly.

"In any case we need someone to taste her creation," Yukinoshita said to break the silence that had erupted.

Immediately the image of a certain sensei came to mind before the plate containing the abominations was thrust in front of me.

"Hikigaya-kun. Eat,"

"Why me?"

"You helped us out by not interfering. Consider this your reward," She with amusement in her voice. I looked over at Yuigahama who was staring at me in a very puppy-like way by making her eyes go as round as big as she could and tilting her head at an angle which gave off an innocent vibe.

Oh hell.

I sighed and then picked up one of those abominations. It seemed like a piece of shit that had been roasted by some Pyro-Mage's magic and then taking a deep breath I put it in my mouth.

In a second I was transported back to the Great War.

Ersatz...whose taster I could never forget.

"Edible," I commented as I moved the "Thing" around in my mouth tasting it.

The taste was horrible, but the real ingredients managed to salvage some dignity of the dish.

"You aren't dead?" Yukinoshita asked astonished.

"You wanted me to die, didn't you?"

"Well I want wanted you to be the one to taste this thing, but if you did die that would have been a blessing,"

"H-How was it?" Yuigahama broke into our conversation.

"I would choose it over an Ersatz any day," I declared my true thoughts to the both of them.

"Ersatz?" Question marks popped all over Yuigahama's head while Yukinoshita frowned.

"Are they really edible?" She pondered and then picked up one of the...cookies.

As she ate it her expression changed and in a few seconds her face went blue and then slowly slipped to the ground like an actress and fainted. Yuigahama managed to stop her unconscious form from hitting the floor directly.

"Was it that bad?" Yuigahama's face radiated shock as she looked at Yukinoshita's fallen form and then at me.

"I don't know, I'm still standing," I came as a surprise to me too.

Yuigahama then looked at her creations and ...No...

Taking one she looked at it closely...

"Don't-" And then swallowed it...

She chewed it for a second and you could see that she was having trouble munching it but then she suddenly stopped and then went limp and then lay still next to Yukinoshita.

I looked at the Cookies and picking up the place, dumped all of them in a plastic bag that was kept nearby.

Maybe these will be useful in the future.

Then I turned my attention to the two fallen girls.

Strangely, looking at their appearance and current unconscious form starting gave me a weird feeling.

' _Thank God! That means that you're still human'_

'You still here?'

Well there is only one thing that I can do now and that is...

" _AN ORGY!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHAMBAL!"

* * *

 **Uh...that gave me a serious headache.**

 **I've been sick for the past few days and as a result I'm stuck at home.**

 **Luckily this occurred in the period where My computer's fixed and so I really got some time to write something.**

 **I know what I'm posting is not long but please cut me some slack.**

 **I've been updating my stories regularly too...!**

 **So...I mention a very specific thing in this chapter...**

 **Ersatz...It means substitute food.**

 **It was pretty much the only thing available back in 1914-18 in Germany. (IRL)**

 **A few examples...**

 **#1- Bread Contained flour made from beans and peas and often sawdust was added.**

 **#2- Cakes were made from Clover and chesnut flour.**

 **#3- Butter was 'stretched' with starch or made from a mix of curdled milk, sugar and yellow couloring.**

 **#4- Coffee was first made from Roast nuts flavoured with coal tar...which was pretty OK with sugar. (8-Man recommends)**

 **Later came Coffee-Ersatz-ersatz, roasted acorns or beech nuts.**

 **And later came coffee made from carrots and turnips.**

 **At least they filled the stomach. So I think you have an idea of why he said it was better than Ersatz.**

 **Well this will (may) be a 3 part chapter.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **Cheers Mates!**


	6. The Warlock 2

**Merry Christmas mates, sorry for the delay...**

 **Two months have passed huh...?**

 ***Sigh* (-1 Happiness)**

 **Can't find any time to write...**

 **Let me tell you a funny thing...**

 **When I'm studying somehow ideas come to my mind...**

 **And a few of them were actually noteworthy...**

 **And if you're thinking I'm a studious student...Nope I'm definitely not...**

 ***Sigh* (-1 Happiness)**

 **Well that pretty much sums up my situation...So...**

 **Let's continue.**

* * *

 **[The Warlock #2]**

* * *

I looked at the two fallen girls who were lying unconscious and...just stared. Seriously at least Yuigahama should have had a bit of sense and should not have touched the cookies...

Her head must be full of pink stuff like her hair...

'For your information Sir, brain and other tissue in the head is mostly pink colour.' Shambal Interjected in between.

"Shut up..." I sighed but then a smile crossed across my face.

"Shambal...can you prove what you were saying?" I ask him. Previously he had told me some information about Yuigahama that I didn't believe due to various reasons.

'Want me to prove it?' He said and my sight went dark for a second before a bright light flashed in my line of site. I shook my head to get rid of the coming headache and looked opened my eyes. If someone were to see me now they would most likely be shocked as flames were literally coming out of my eyes.

What I did was just sync my eyes with Shambal so that I could see the world through his eyes. Djinns, Imps and some other Summons were able to see the world through all the seven levels of Magic and hence the colour that I could see was the combination of what they looked like on all the seven levels. Within those seven levels you could tell their aura, elemental affinity and some other things.

The colour on the girls told me of their elemental affinity.

Yukinoshita's was mostly covered by a bright cloud of various colours, but within the cloud there was something like a blizzard that was blowing.

'Seems like extremely High Affinity for Frost Element, *chuckle chuckle*' I had to smile as well. Looks like her title of Ice Queen was not wrong...

I turned my attention to Yuigahama and was surprised, she was covered by the same type of multicolour cloud as Yukinoshita but her cloud was definitely weaker. It seems that there was something...Ah...

'You see now? Her Circuits are damaged, hence her power cannot be fully utilised,'

"So that's her problem huh?"

To properly understand what I Shambal was saying, imagine that chanting a Fireball spell normally one would...

'I think you just confused between Magic Circuit breakdown and the short comings of non-Elemental affinity...,'

"..." Damn it...

'Got you!'

"Remind me again what it was...?" I replied helplessly. I had always focused on more practical things but I was pretty much hopeless on topics like these.

'Listen well kid, Her Magic circuits being damaged mean that she can't utilise the full potential of her spiritual force.'

"Wait...so how did she even end up here?" I mean this was a pretty good School with a High Standard. No-one could just waltz in here and get an admission. The entrance exam was also a pretty difficult exam where they test you with a majority of topics that also included magic.

'So what? Humans have many means at their disposal. Maybe she was a backdoor...or...'

"Or..."

'Hey kid...can you allow me to check her out?'

"You looking to get your soul roasted for 100 years...?"

"I was talking about her body, goddamn it!"

"...1000 years..."

"HER ESSENCE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I want to know a few things about her. I want you to probe her consciousness for a few seconds. I'll be done,"

"Just say it clearly then." I closed my eyes again and then reopened them; my eyesight was back to normal. I then squatted down at her level and then touched her. Her skin seemed pretty normal but that was only on the surface. Magic could easily change your outer appearance. I took her hand and then focused.

I felt a ball of consciousness moving towards my palm and then through her hands it passing into her body, the separated consciousness constantly travelled and passed through every tissue, pore and cell of her body. It steered clear of the mind and In the matter of a few seconds it returned to my hands.

In an Instant a lot of information passed through my mind. Her magical affinity, fragments of her important memories and her aura signature.

"So...what did you find?"

'32...34...35..., pretty good,'

" **ShAmBaL!"**

'Chill out, I've got it...Whoa! It seems like this chick here is a Warlock,'

A Warlock..!

A warlock is a separate branch of Magi that gain power from their bloodline. Now I'm not talking about any sort of Royal blood or anything.

The bloodline that a Warlock belongs to are the bloodlines of Magical Creatures. The Warlock takes the blood of the creature and with a Magic ritual replaces his blood with that of the creature, and after training and meditating manages to acquire several traits of that creature.

Like someone with a Dragon blood can acquire some sort of AOE spell. Such Magi are exceptionally very powerful and can something change the tides of a battle.

However here also lies the problem, a Warlock is bound by his bloodline. A Pure blooded warlock is extremely powerful, getting most of the powers of the creature, however as the generations pass by the bloodline thins and because of that their power also declines.

"What kind of bloodline does she have?"

'Dunno, I need some time to think,'

"Weren't you supposed to be a store of knowledge or something?"

'At most I would say is there a greater chance that she's from a Snake bloodline or...maybe a Wolf bloodline...or maybe a Bear...Or...?'

"Ok...I get it...you don't know...so what about her circuits?"

'Well they look pretty messed up, poison I guess...like someone intentionally damaged them...?'

"So...it's like that huh...?"

'Yeah pretty much another standard Wuxia beginning,'

"What?"

'You know...someone plots against you and cripple your cultivation...and then later you come back stronger and then kick their ass and fuck their sister...' **[AN- A-Anyone gets the reference?]**

"Are you assuming that we should help her...?"

"Why not...? I bet this comes under your Teacher's request doesn't it...?'

"Do I look like a run a charity?"

'Service club...!'

"Shut up, just tell me doesn't that lead to the villain's death...? I'm obviously the villain here, why should I help her out?"

"And what if she becomes someone unstoppable...?"

'You...are you afraid of a Child of Destiny...?'

"What If I am...?"

'Well...then can't you do anything else...?'

"Like what...? Install a..."

'Now you get it? How much beneficial it can be for you?'

"I guess you are correct..." I really may get something from this deal huh...?

"Can you do it Shambal...? Can you open her circuits...?"

'Do you doubt my capabilities...?' He says in Mock anger.

"I'm more confident in doing it myself."

'Well I'll clear the block, you can put the failsafe.'

"Well let's do it!"

* * *

In a few minutes we were finished. I wiped the sweat off my brows and then looked at the two girls.

Nope...We did not do something lewd or anything. I simply used my abilities to clear the crippling poison from her and Shambal simply repaired her damaged circuits and then I finished it off by putting a little something that I call failsafe.

"Nice job..."

'You two, can't believe that you actually thought of that,'

"Now..." Should we wake them up...?

I took a bowl from the table and filled it with water...Oh yeah.

And with a splash...I dumped the contents of the entire bowl on top of the two.

"Wake up, Buttercup" Or maybe...Buttercub...? No wait...Buttercubs!

The two girls instantly woke up from the shock of the water, with their uniforms completely drenched they gasped for air as the shock from the cold water gradually wore off.

"What happened?" Yukinoshita was the first of them to recover her voice.

"Well, Miss Disaster-Cook here cooked up a fine little cookie which was so good that you passed out," She thinks for a seconds before she remembers the events that occurred.

"No I remember now, Yuigahama-san's cookies were so bad that I fainted from the shock. Oh she remembers...bad luck. Yuigahama on the other hand still looks dazed.

Yukinoshita stands up while muttering something about how bad Yuigahama's cookies are while Yuigahama finally realises where she was and stands up too...

All the while I am witnessing firsthand what happens when you wear wet clothes...

Red and Pink...

Well I can see is a tiny bit anyway...

'Enjoying the view Sir...?' Shambal popped into my head with an image of a Butler serving a...

"Get that Image out of my head..."

'Come on...you know you know you are enjoying it'

"Pleasure of the flesh comes last. The first priority is the pursuit of power and truth,"

'Which Magi book did you rip that out off...?'

"Can you just shut up for once...?!"

"While we share a body...? Nope...*chuckle*,"

Yukinoshita was the first to realise of her state of clothes as suddenly red in the face and covered her chest.

"You degenerate caveman, you dare sexually harass two fragile maidens...? I'm calling the police!"

Just who are two fragile maidens...?

I looked at Yukinoshita and them at Yuigahama who had also gone red and then turned around while covering her chest. One had an extremely high Frost element affinity and the other was a fucking Warlock...

Even a Dead man would know not to come close let alone mess with even one of these. After all, both of them would have gone through intense training to get where they are currently.

Yukinoshita would have to control her Frost Magic, having too much affinity was also not good...just having 70% affinity would already render several types of medicines and potions useless. So Magi like her have to go through a long training regime to learn how to control themselves.

Yuigahama on the other hand probably had another strict regime so that she could control her Warlock blood. I had already spotted the thick callus on her hands. You only need to take one look to know that you shouldn't mess with her.

'Still she got tricked...'

"Strange indeed...but that's not my problem." Yeah I should probably focus on the problem on hand.

"Nope I did not do anything...so put that phone down." I tried to pacify the Ice queen who was hell bent on suing me for Sexual harassment.

"Nope, I shall Inform the cops of your vile activities and..."

"First of all, no one would even touch you when there is someone else like Yuigahama," I said indifferently while pointing at Yuigahama who seems to realise why I said those words.

"You-"

"Can't you dry yourself already...? Or maybe, you're an exhibitionist...?" I said the last part with a devilish smile with a hint of mockery.

She didn't say anything but closed her eyes and then muttered a spell, with that the temperature of the air around her rose immediately and steam started rising out of her clothes and in the matter of seconds her entire person was dry.

She opened her eyes and glared at me showing a venomous expression. She was about to say something when Yuigahama suddenly drew our attention.

"No way...! That's impossible..." Her expression was one of shock. She hadn't dried herself and the sight looked almost like...

'Seeing your lover lose his life while saving you...?'

"Nope..."

'Finding out that you were pregnant...?'

"That was...close, but No..."

"Yuigahama-san are you alright...? Did this beast do something to you...?" Yukinoshita asked her while moving towards her and extended a hand towards her but Yuigahama didn't answer her but rather then facing her she avoided her and rushed towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered that I had to go somewhere...I'm sorry but I'll have to leave now," And with that she rushed out of the room, her speed seemed a inhuman but as I knew that she as a Warlock possessed enough agility to do that.

I watched as the door closed on its own after a few seconds. Yukinoshita was still petrified with her hand extended. I didn't say anything and she was still frozen how she was and the atmosphere froze.

"Looks like you scared her..." I said to break the silence.

"Me?!" She said with a glint of murderous intent in her voice, "What did you do to her...?!"

I put my hand on my chest and gave the Magi salute.

"I swear by the Magi's Honor that I did nothing to you that could charge me with sexual harassment."

"That..." She seemed to lose her words at that. After all swearing by the Magi's Honor were one of the highest promises that could be made without the use of a Trial's eye.

"But that just means that you could have done something else to us!" She said while pointing a finger at my face.

Huh? What kind of logic was that...?

'Well that is the kind of logic someone uses when they just want to say something against another person...even if they themselves don't realise what they are saying or from where they are getting the words or the courage to say those words.'

That's pretty accurate.

"Well if you don't believe me, you can just ask the 35 year old hag standing outside!" I say those words a bit loudly and as expected...

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG YOU BRAT!?"** A person's roars from outside the room and the door bursts open and in comes Hiratsuka Sensei all guns blazing.

'Umm...I think we're better off getting out of here,'

"Relax I know a technique of..."

*Ching*

I looked down slowly and see my feet enclosed in a thick layer of ice, and as I looked up and see two lionesses moving in for the hunt.

"Is it just me who is getting a feeling of Deja vu here...?"

* * *

 **[2 Hours later]**

* * *

In a Japanese style room three people sat in a Seiza positon while waiting. In a few moments the door opposite to where they sat slid open and an old woman can into the room. The three people bowed at her arrival.

"Let me check," An old woman said as she moved her hand and held the hand of the 16 year old year sitting in front of her. She grabbed both the hands of the pink hair girl and closed her eyes.

Behind the girl a man and a woman who shared several features with the girl looked on with nervous looks on their faces.

"Strange, the damage has been reversed and the poison has been completely removed," The old woman opened her eyes and looked at the girl before her once again.

The girl looked down, not daring to look at the Elder in front of her.

"Normally only the Aqua Regia Potion can clear the poison...no wait, there was one other methord..."

"Only a High class Magi should be able to clear the poison with ease..."

The Old woman glared at the girl, "Whom did you meet...?"

"The change occurred after..." The girl recollected the events that occurred earlier in the day to the old woman whose expression changed by the minute.

When she had narrated everything the old woman was quite for a second before she spoke again.

"Listen Yui, you must stay close to her. Being close to the Yukinoshita's might be beneficial for us. You must gain her friendship under any conditions."

The old woman spoke for a few more moments, and then waved the three people away. The three bowed and left the room and then only the old woman was left in the room.

The old woman remained silent before muttering, "Hikigaya Hachiman...? If I remember correctly, almost the entire Hikigaya clan was massacred when the Russians attacked...so a high level Magi from their family is impossible...unless that old geezer survived...but she said that he was young...No that's impossible...I shouldn't ponder on useless things..." The old woman shook her head and then standing up left the room.

* * *

"Man...today was a pain..." I muttered as I walked back home which a can of Max Coffee in my hands.

'What pain? They were the only ones who were left in pain...'

"What the hell are you talking about...? I didn't even do anything..."

'You should let them vent out their frustration something...otherwise...'

"Give up, we all know where this is going to end up..."

'By the way...'

"Hmm...?"

'Did you notice that Yukinoshita girl was wearing a High grade aura suppressing artefact...?'

I stopped in my tracks.

"What...? Wait, how come did you not tell me this before...?"

'I only noticed this after she gave off that killing intent, the magic from that artefact fluctuated for a brief second but that didn't escape me.'

"What Kind of artefact was it...?"

'From what I guess it suppressed her aura...and was also faking it,"

"And just how do you know that...?"

'You're wearing the same artefact, it gave out a familiar feeling."

"..."

"Shambal...could she be the child of Destiny you were talking about back then...?"

'Maybe...you know, it all depends on Fate..."

I reached for another sip but found that it was already empty, throwing the can into a nearby dustbin I walked home.

"Fate my ass...A Warlock and an Unknown Affinity...days sure are getting interesting,"

* * *

 **[END OF CHAPTER 6]**

* * *

 **Woo...**

 **Damn it took me much larger time to get this done...**

 **Well I want to say something here...**

 **I'm changing the fate of the Main couple here...**

 **And this story just might...not turn out to a Yuki X Hachi as I promised...It maybe be a...Well that's for later.**

 **Well whatever it would be...It will be interesting. I'll try to get out FOTW out before the end of the year...but...**

 **No promises...cause we all know what happened last year...**

 **You don't...?**

 **Oh wait...of course you don't. Nope don't bother. I'm out of here.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers Mates!**


End file.
